Stolen
by DarrenCrissIsAwesome
Summary: Sirius takes Harry from the Dursley's doorstep. Remus is desperate to find the boy, worried he is being tortured with who he believes is a murderer. Little does he know Harry loves his life with his godfather. Much better than it sounds. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

As the sun began to rise on Privet Drive the only soul awake, a small boy of a 15 months, sat up. He looked around and noticed immediately that he was not home.

"Mummy?" He whimpered, looking around furiously in hopes of catching sight of the red head. "Dada?" But his kind hazel eyed father was nowhere to seen. With this the small boy started to cry. Where were his parents? More importantly where was he? A rustle in the bushes next to the porch of Number Four caught his attention. Looking over he saw a dog, but it wasn't just any dog. He sniffed a few times before cocking his head to the side.

"Pafoo?" He asked. Slowly the dog began to transform and a man stood before the boy. He grinned at the sight of his Godfather. "Pafoo!"

"Hey Harry." Sirius said giving the boy a small smile. He lifted the child into his arms and breathed in his comforting scent. "Lets get out of here, eh?"

"Mummy? Dada?" Harry asked again and Sirius' face paled. He remained silent as he took off down the street, his cloak billowing behind him. But Harry would not relent. "Mummy? Dada?"

"Harry Mummy and Dada aren't here right now." Sirius explained, his voice shaking as he tried not to cry. Sensing his Godfather was upset Harry remained quiet and buried his face in Sirius' neck. They walked on until they were no longer surrounded by muggle houses but in the middle of a deserted park. Turning on the spot the pair, man and boy, disappeared with a pop.

Meanwhile Remus Lupin sat in his small cottage staring at a photo in his hands, as he'd been doing for the past few hours. The picture was a wizard one of four boys. 'Now three' Remus thought bitterly as he stared at the left of the photo where he had torn off a section. James Potter no longer had his arm around Sirius Black but instead had it going off into the edge of the photo where it had been torn.

"That traitor…" He growled for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Or morning he supposed. His eyes moved away from the rip and passed over himself, in the middle of James and Peter, younger and happier than he had ever looked in his life. A single tear fell as he remembered he would never look that happy again. James and Peter were both gone, dead, and all because of Sirius. Remus had wondered many times that night why the murderous traitor couldn't have just killed him as well. The man had taken everything he had to live for. Well not everything. Harry was still alive. Living with muggles but very much alive. That thought alone was what allowed Remus to go on with life. He knew he'd see Harry again in 10 years time when the boy came to Hogwarts, making his reappearance into the Wizarding World.

"Remus?" Upon hearing this voice the Werewolf quickly put the picture down and reached for his wand. "Remus it's me."

"Hallie?" Remus asked as the girl appeared in the doorway.  
>"Hey. I suppose you heard."<p>

"Yeah. I still refuse to believe it."

"I never thought…" Hallie trailed off but Remus knew what she was referring to. He'd never thought Sirius would hurt a fly either.

"People change." Remus said gravely. He sat back down on the coach and motioned for Hallie to sit beside him. She did so and Remus attempted to smile at her. "How you holding up?"

"Honestly? Not very well. I've been crying since I heard the news."

"I've been more angry than anything." Remus admitted. "Angry at Sirius. Angry at the world. Angry at myself for trusting the bastard."

"We all trusted him." Hallie said quietly. "No one saw it coming."

"I had my suspicions."

"I feel like it should've been me." Hallie said after a moment of silence. "James and Lily they were," She paused. "Remus is it weird to say they were too perfect to die?"

"Not at all. I had similar thoughts. I've never seen a couple so in love as the two of them. And Harry. He would have been the most spoiled child ever."

"I don't understand why I couldn't have him. I'm his godmother after all."

"I know Hallie. But Dumbledore thinks he's safest with Petunia."

"But Voldemort is gone."

"He'll be back. Albus is sure of that." Remus informed her sadly. Hallie didn't say anything but made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Hallie had been Lily's best friend at school, along with Alice, and also Sirius' girlfriend. Therefore Remus couldn't imagine the toll this situation had taken on her and wondered how she was still standing. To have your best friend betrayed by the man you loved, the thought alone made him shudder. A knock at the front door brought them both out of a trance that they hadn't realized they'd gone into. Without waiting for a reply, Albus Dumbledore strode into the small living.

"Professor." Remus stated confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry is gone." The old man said quickly. Remus eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean Harry is gone?"

"I sent Arabella over to the Dursley's to make sure they hadn't chucked him out and Petunia told her they had never seen the boy. He's gone. Practically disappeared into thin air. The basket we left him in was still there, though."

"And he didn't just wake up and wander off? He can walk you know." Hallie asked, sounding meaner than she meant to.

"For the past hour I've had Aurors searching the area. He's not within a mile of the house and a child of that age could not have managed to go further. I find it most opportune to mention that Mr. Black seems to be gone as well."

"Gone? Wasn't he put in Azkaban?" Remus hissed, his voice rising.

"He was put in a temporary holding cell before he was to be moved to High Security and when they went to transport him he was gone. Poof. Just like Harry."

"You don't think the two disappearances are connected?" Hallie asked. But she already knew the answer to that.

"Ms. Griffiths I'm afraid those are my thoughts exactly." All three figures in the living room were oblivious to a face that was peering through the window. It was the face of a dog, but a face that both Remus and Hallie would recognize instantly. Sirius had thought of telling his best friend and girlfriend of his innocence but when his old Headmaster had arrived he'd instantly thrown away the idea. Slinking back into the trees, where Harry sat obediently waiting for him, Padfoot became Sirius once more.

"Let's go Prongslet." He said lifting the boy into his arms.

"Moony?" The boy asked with a frown. Sirius shook his head sadly but said no more and just as he had done in the park, he spun on the spot and they disappeared. Seconds later they reappeared, this time in a flat in Muggle London, instead of Remus' cottage in the woods. Sirius had decided it was best for him and Harry to blend in with the muggles, despite the fact he hardly knew anything about them. Even under glamour charms living in the wizard world would be dangerous. Harry was too young and could slip up, telling someone something he shouldn't have. Sirius spent the next week making the apartment suitable for the two of them to live and while he did this Remus and Hallie assisted in the search of their old friend and godson. Although they figured the child was most likely dead by now they couldn't help but hope. Harry was all they had left of James and Lily and they were determined not to lose him. They owed it to them not to lose him. After all they gave their lives for the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**4 Years Later**

Harry held tightly onto Sirius' hand as they made their way through the crowded streets of London. His fifth birthday had been a month previous and in the muggle world that made him old enough to go to school. He was slightly apprehensive of leaving his godfather but Sirius had insisted that it was best for the boy if he got a real education. Sirius didn't even know where to begin when it came to teaching Harry things like muggle History and Science.

"Lets go over it one more time." Sirius said as the approached the Primary school. Harry rolled his eyes but complied.

"My name is Oliver Evans. You're my Dad and your name is Michael. My mother died when I was little and you work from home for some company I can't remember the name of."

"Does magic exist?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Whats your favorite sport?"

"Football. Known as soccer by Americans."

"Candy?"

"Lemon drops."

"Drink?"

"Butterbeer."

"Harry." Sirius said sternly.

"Just kidding Sirius. It's Grape soda."

"Brilliant." Sirius said, grinning at the boy. He ruffled Harry's hair, which was now blonde instead of black. They kept up their charade whenever they left the house. Sirius knew it probably wasn't necessary at all times but there was good number of Wizards in the muggle world and he didn't want to take the chance.

"Do I have to go?" Harry asked, his fear coming back as the building loomed over them. Sirius glanced around at all the kids that looked so much bigger than Harry and almost told the boy no. Then he'd remembered how he'd always wished his parents had sent him to Muggle School, not that that would have EVER happened, and he knew he made the right choice.

"Yeah you do."

"I thought you'd say that." Harry sighed. "Can you walk me to the classroom at least?"

"Sure Oliver."

"Thanks Dad." Harry said, giving him the smallest of smiles. The two Wizards made their way through the crowd of muggles and into the school. Sirius didn't have the slightest idea where to go but saw a boy he figured was Harry's age and his mother and decided to follow them. He smiled when they turned down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that said 'Year One'.

"Ready Prongslet?"

"Not really…" Harry admitted.

"You'll do fine. Just be yourself." He thought this over and restated it, "Well your fake self."

"What if I slip up?" Harry asked nervously.

"Head straight to the bathroom, take out the two way mirror, contact me, and I'll come Obliviate them. Then we'll move. Leave no trace that we were ever here."

"But I like it here." Harry whispered quietly. Sirius kissed him on the forehead.

"You won't mess up Oliver. You've done this a million times."

"I guess."

"I'll be here at 3 to pick you up."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Harry shook his head. Sirius hugged him one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Sirius gave him one last encouraging smile before Harry turned and walked shakily into the classroom. Once Harry had taken a seat at a table he turned to Sirius and gave him a small wave. Sirius took that as his cue to leave. Harry sighed. Sirius was gone. He was officially stuck in this place until three o'clock. The kids around him seemed nice enough but some of them didn't seem very bright. A boy to his left was eating play-doh and girl towards the cubbies was struggling to tie her shoe, something Harry had learned to do last year. He supposed he was just smarter than normal kids, considering the life he lived.

"What's your name?" A voice asked.

"Oliver." Harry answered quietly, not looking up from his lap.

"I'm Mr. Lupin. I'll be your teacher." Harry's head snapped up. Lupin? As in Remus Lupin? His blue eyes connected with the brown ones he knew so well. He'd seen dozens of pictures of Remus. They were scattered all throughout their house and he and Sirius spent hours looking at them. Although he had been younger in all the pictures Harry knew this was him. Now he really couldn't screw up.

"Nice to meet you." He said shakily.

"Why don't you put your backpack in the cubbies over there. Just look for the one with your name on it." Harry merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and did as he was instructed. He hurried back to his seat and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Moony had gone to talk to another student. He thought about making a break for the bathroom to tell Sirius to get him out of here but at the same time he was curious. He wanted to see what his Uncle Moony was like. He'd heard stories of course, but they were never the same. It was this desire that kept him rooted to his seat as Remus began class. Everyone was to go around and say their name and their favorite animal. It got to Harry's turn and he avoided eye contact with Remus as he stood.

"My name is Oliver Evans." He said quietly. "My favorite animal is a dog." There was no question about it. Sirius was his favorite person and Sirius was technically a dog. The rest of the day went on like this, the children playing games to get to know one another. Harry hated it because he had to be very careful about what he said. He almost slipped up once when asked what his favorite sport was. It came out sounding like 'Qusoccer' but no one seemed to notice. He couldn't have been more eager to leave when the day ended and he rushed out into the hall to meet Sirius.

"Hey Pup!" Sirius said when he spotted the blonde boy. "How was it?"

"I'll tell you in a second. We have to go." Harry said, grabbing his godfather by the hand and leading him towards the exit.

"Harry's whats wrong?" Sirius asked but he knew the answer to that question when a voice called out from behind them.

"Oliver, wait! You left your backpack." Sirius didn't care much about Harry's backpack when he saw who was speaking but as not to raise eyebrows he approached the man he had once considered a brother.

"Thank you so much." He said quickly, taking it from Remus. He turned to leave when Remus spoke again.

"You must be Oliver's father."

"Michael. Michael Evans." Sirius said extending his hand.

"Remus Lupin."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Remus said giving him a smile.

"Bye Mr. Lupin." Harry said quietly as Sirius grabbed his hand and turned to leave.

"Bye Oliver!" Remus called as they walked down the hall. "Strange boy." He muttered under his breath before heading back into the classroom. An hour later he flicked off the light, made sure no one was around, and apparated to his home. Hallie was sitting his kitchen when he arrived, legs dangling over the edge of the counter, drinking a butterbeer.

"How was it?" She asked as he laid down his briefcase with sigh.

"Good. I miss my kids from last year. A couple of them visited me at lunch."

"Aw they love you!" Hallie said with laugh. Remus smiled as she continued. "Any new favorites?"

"I wouldn't say that but there was this boy Oliver. He seemed almost scared of me. He was quiet and never looked me in the eye. I brushed it off as nothing considering he's 5 but his father came to pick him up and seemed just as nervous."

"Weird." Hallie said with a frown. "Muggles can be strange."

"But that's it. I don't think he's a muggle." Hallie cocked her head to the side, inviting him to continue. "I asked the children their favorite sports and I'm almost positive Oliver was about to say Quidditch."

"What makes you say that?"

"Last time I checked soccer doesn't begin with 'qu'."

"Did you recognize his dad? Maybe we went to Hogwarts together."

"Not at all. Their surname was Evans and Lily was the only person I knew at Hogwarts with that name."

"Evans?" Hallie asked, choking on her butterbeer. "Is that common?"

"I suppose so." Remus said with a shrug. "You're not thinking she's related to Lily? You know Lily only had one sister."

"I know. The name just brings back memories."

"I miss them too Hallie." Remus said with a sigh.

"Lets change the subject." Hallie said, not wanting to get more upset than she already was.

"How was your day at work?"

"Same old same old." Hallie said with a sigh. "Auror business is boring with Voldemort gone. Especially since we gave up the search for Harry."

"I'm still pissed about that. A little boy is possibly out there being tortured but we just give up because he seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Its weird don't you think? How they just vanished."

"A little. I try not to think about it." Remus said with a shudder. "I can't help but feel like we've let Lily and James down."

"Remus." Hallie groaned. "You've brought us back!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Our conversation just usually involves them."

"Do you believe Harry's dead?"

"Honestly? I can't imagine Sirius killing an innocent child."

"I think that too sometimes. But I also couldn't imagine him killing James. They were two peas in a pod. It doesn't make sense."

"I guess Sirius was just a really good actor." Remus said with a frown.

"You really think that? You don't think he was ever actually the Sirius we knew?"

"I like to think that he was. But how does a person change that much in a matter of days? Months even?"

"Maybe he didn't." Hallie suggested.

"Hallie don't start this again!" Remus scolded, almost like he was talking to a child.

"But the letter-"

"Peter is dead. Sirius just sent that to put the blame on him. I don't believe a word of it. And I know you want to believe it and all because he was your boyfriend but sometimes you have to face the truth."

"He wasn't just my boyfriend." Hallie snapped. "I loved him! We planned to marry and I just know deep down he didn't do this. He couldn't do this. Even if he did betray James like that he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. Remus he was your best friend. You have to believe he couldn't of done it."

"He _was _my best friend Hallie. WAS!" Remus said furious that she could say these things. "He destroyed everything I had. He's a good for nothing traitorous death eater and your just kidding yourself if you try to think otherwise." Hallie glared at him before hopping off the counter and storming out of his home. Remus knew he had been harsh but Hallie needed to stop living in a fantasy world where Sirius was innocent. He thought of calling after her but instead headed for his office. Pulling open the drawer of is desk he took out the letter Sirius had sent them four years ago.

_Dear Moony, _

_I hope you'll read this through before burning it. I know what you think, what everybody thinks. But it's not true. I didn't betray Lily and James to the Dark Lord. How could I? Lily was like a sister to me and James, James was my everything. I know that sounds a bit gay but I really have no other word to describe it. When James died it was almost like I died too. But I didn't because I still have Harry. That night at Godric's Hallow when I saw James it was like, I don't even know. The feeling was indescribable. I went after Wormtail. He was the traitor not me. I convinced James and Lily to switch secret keepers. I thought they would be safer with Peter because nobody would expect it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Remus but I thought you were the spy. I know I was wrong now. Anyways I went after Peter and cornered him. He panicked and yelled out for everyone to hear that it was I who betrayed the Potters before he cut of his finger, blew up the street, and scuttled into the sewers in his rat form. That's right Peter is alive. He's out there somewhere. My only real ticket to freedom. But for now I'm going to live a life of hiding. I have Harry with me. He asks about Lily and James all the time and you Remus. He wants his Uncle Moony. I know you probably don't believe me but if you do send a letter. I'd be willing to meet. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Padfoot_

Remus had read the letter so many times he had it memorized. It made him sick just reading it. That Sirius could make up all those lies and make it sound real. It was lies wasn't it? Setting it back in drawer he groaned and placed his head in his hands.

Why Remus was reading the letter Hallie was at home writing a letter of her own. She knew it was risky but she had to do. She had to know.

_Dear Sirius, _

_ It's been 4 years so you probably weren't expecting to hear from me. Remus doesn't believe you, says the only reason I do is because I still love you. Which is true. The part about loving you I mean. I know you didn't do it because I know you. You never would have betrayed Lily and James and never would have done anything to hurt Harry. I'd like to meet with you. If it turns out your guilty I hope you know I'll send you right to Azkaban, but if your innocent, well that will be the best news I've heard in a long time. Its been killing me to know why you did it, when you turned? I just hope you can answer those questions by telling me that you didn't. I hope Harry is well. _

_ -Hallie_

She folded up the letter and handed it to her owl.

"Take this to Sirius Black." She whispered. It might have been a figment of her imagination but it looked as if the owl thought she was crazy, which she probably was. She watched as the owl flew off into the night and than grabbed a cup of coffee. She was staying awake until Sirius replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

It was three in the morning when Hallie heard a pecking on her window. She was half asleep but upon spotting her owl with a letter clutched in its beak she was at the window wide-awake. Quickly pulling it off, she nearly fainted when she saw her name written in Sirius' messy handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she opened the envelope and a piece of parchment fell out along with a picture. Reaching for the picture first, she felt her heart melt. It was a muggle picture but a picture all the same. Harry sat proudly in front of a birthday cake, a candle shaped like a five sticking out of the top, and a hat that looked like a birthday cake sitting atop his head. The first thing Hallie noticed was that he looked happy, really happy and not like someone who was being taught the dark arts or being tortured. The second thing she noticed was that he looked just like James, but with Lily's eyes. She felt tears coming as she reached for the parchment.

_My dearest Hallie, _

_ You have no idea how good it is to hear from you and even better to hear that you believe me. As you should for I truly am innocent. I miss you so much. You have no idea how much I long to hold you in my arms once again. I hope you'll accept the following invitation to meet me at Hyde Park in London on the evening of September 7__th __at 6 o'clock. Harry is excited to meet you. _

_ With Love, _

_ Sirius_

Hallie hadn't realized she had started crying but teardrops stained the letter when she set it down. The seventh was in 3 days. 3 days and she would know the truth. She quickly read the letter through again. _Harry is excited to meet you._ Did that mean Sirius would be bringing the boy with him to the park? She hoped so. Grabbing the picture she headed to her room to get some much needed sleep.

Sirius was pacing up and down a section of Hyde Park while Harry sat on a nearby bench eyeing him curiously. It was 6:05 and he had yet to catch sight of Hallie. She had always been late for things but he figured something as important as this she would be on time. Maybe she wasn't coming? Maybe it was trap and Aurors would be searching the park within minutes? Sirius reminded himself that that's why he and Harry were wearing their glamours. If Hallie showed any sign of not being alone he and Harry would flee before you could say Hippogriff.

"She'll come Padfoot. I'm sure of it." Harry said.

"I hope you're right." Sirius said, plopping down next to him with a sigh. One minute passed in silence. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. That's when he saw her. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind, and the fall air gave her cheeks a pink tinge. Her blue eyes were glancing around nervously, surely looking for them. He could see her right arm in her pocket and realized she was probably gripping her wand, prepared for an attack. 'Good Hallie' Sirius thought proudly. Telling Harry to stay put he stood and approached her.

"Hallie?" At the sound of her name she stopped and looked at Sirius. Not recognizing him she started to walk again believing that she had imagined the calling of her name. Sirius took a deep breath. "Hallie it's me."

"Sirius?" She whispered turning to face the blonde man before her. He nodded. "A glamour. You didn't trust me to come alone?"

"Of course not. I trust you completely." Sirius said, surprised he wasn't lying. "Harry and I just always wear them in public."

"Is he here?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Sirius didn't say anything but nodded towards a bench a few feet away. Her hand flew to her mouth when she caught sight of her godson. He was watching them intently, hands gripping the edge of the bench, legs swinging beneath him. Sirius jerked his head, inviting Harry to come towards them, and the boy stood, moving cautiously.

"Oliver." He said with a slight smile, causing Harry to giggle. "This is your godmother Hallie."

"Its nice to meet you." Harry said shyly, attempting to hide himself behind Sirius' legs. Hallie took a tentative step forward, believing if Sirius had wanted to hurt her he would have done so already. Sirius noticed her hesitance.

"I don't have a wand you know." He said. "Haven't used one in years. Except for the glamours of course."

"I um-" Hallie stammered trying to defend herself.

"You're scared. No need to hide it. I guess I would be too if I was in your position."

"He's innocent!" Harry exclaimed, peering out from behind Sirius' legs. "You can't take him from me!"

"Is that what you've been worried about all day?" Sirius asked with a chuckle as he lifted Harry into his arms, placing him on his hip. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Just checking." Hallie's heart nearly melted when she saw the love and affection that passed between the "father and son". She didn't want to ruin their moment but she was getting anxious, she needed to know. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out a flask she had stolen from the ministry earlier that day. Sirius spotted it and raised an eyebrow.

"Veritaserum?"

"Yeah. I hoped you'd take it, you know if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Sirius said, flashing her a smile. "Hand it over."

"You're sure about this? I'm not scared to send you to Azkaban." Sirius laughed and grabbed the flask. He downed it all in one gulp and shuddered as it ran through his veins.

"Ask away."

"Name?" She asked. She was going to ask a few other questions to make sure it had enough time to start working.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Date of birth?"

"December 16th 1959."

"Who are the Marauders?"

"Me, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. We adapted nicknames, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony respectively, when we became illegal anigmus in our 5th year."

"What happened in November of our sixth year?"

"I nearly murdered Snape by sending him down to where Moony was transforming. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?" She held her breath. This was the big question, the one she'd been waiting for.

"No." Hallie squeaked when she heard this. She'd been hoping it was true but to hear it confirmed….

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew. No one knew about the switch but me, Peter, James and Lily."

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"To keep Peter safe. Voldemort wouldn't go after him if he thought it was me. Also we thought Remus was a spy."

"What happened on Halloween 1981?"

"Voldemort came after Lily and James because Peter gave away the location. I had gone to check on Peter that night at his safe house and when he wasn't there I knew something was up. I went immediately to the Potters' only to find the house destroyed and Lily and James dead. I chased after Wormtail and cornered him. He yelled to me that he couldn't believe I would betray James and Lily, then cut of his finger, blew up the street, and scurried into the sewers as a rat. I was taken to Azkaban but I turned into Padfoot, broke out and took Harry."

"You're really innocent then." Hallie whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

"Yeah." Sirius said simply. "I am."

"One last question. Do you still love me?"

"More than anything." He whispered. He set Harry on the ground just before Hallie threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I was so stupid Sirius." She cried. "I should've believed you!"

"Its alright." He said patting her comfortingly on the back. "All that matters is that you believe me now."

"But no one else does!"

"Its alright as long as we have each other. Come live with us. With Harry and me. We'd like that wouldn't we Pup?" Harry nodded happily at his side. "We could get married, that is if you still want to, live the life we always dreamed of."

"But my job, and Remus."

"We'll convince Remus with time and I have enough money to support us for six lifetimes. I'm the last Black living, remember?"

"I don't know Sirius."

"Please?" He begged. "You can become Leah Evans. Join me and Oliver here and make us a real family."

"Wait! Are you telling me Harry's name is Oliver Evans?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You're the Oliver Remus has been talking about!" She exclaimed.

"He talks about him?" Sirius asked nervously. "What did he say?"

"Just that he's a strange boy who seems scared of him and that he's pretty sure you're a wizard."

"How'd he guess that?" Sirius asked, glancing at Harry.

"He's smart enough to know Qusoccer isn't a sport." Hallie said with a smirk.

"Whoops. Thought no one heard that." Harry said smiling sheepishly at his godfather.

"I can't believe Remus is his teacher. That is too good."

"You won't tell him will you?"

"Won't get the chance." She said sadly. "We haven't spoken in three days. Got in a big row about whether or not there was a possibility you were innocent."

"He'll come round. I promise. It just takes him a while to trust people and I suppose he'd learned to trust me and then I ruined that so it will take him a little to learn to trust me again."

"I suppose." She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes I'll come live with you."

"Really?" Sirius asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Really." She confirmed. "Under one condition."

"Anything."  
>"My name isn't Leah Evans. That's a rubbish name."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Hallie spent nearly 3 hours in the park talking to Harry and Sirius. Making up for lost time she supposed. But when the little boy fell asleep, snuggled up between them, Sirius decided it was time to call it a night. They said their goodbyes, Hallie promising numerous times that she would be at the their home by dinner time the next day. Once Sirius was reassured, he lifted Harry into his arms and they turned and strode down the sidewalk to their flat only a few blocks away. Hallie watched them retreating into the darkness, a smile on her face. When she could no longer make out their figures she turned as well but on the spot and disappeared with a pop. Upon arriving home she headed to her room and grabbed a trunk. She threw in clothes, wizards robes (Sirius had said their was a possibility she could maintain her job as an auror), Harry's stuffed stag that she had salvaged from the mess that used to be their cottage in Godric's Hallow, and a million pictures of Lily and James that she had promised the boy she would bring.

"Hallie what are doing?" Came a voice from behind her. She spun around. Remus. The last person she wanted to see right now.

"Nothing."

"You're packing. Where are you going?"

"Auror mission." Hallie answered quickly.

"Oh." Remus said, but he didn't seem to believe her wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Its alright. I was stupid. I shouldn't believe that Sirius is innocent. He did what he did and I have to accept that."

"So we're good then?" Remus asked, surprised but pleased by her sudden change in beliefs.

"We're good."

"Brilliant. I guess I'll be leaving. Early day tomorrow." Remus said, eyeing the trunk skeptically. What was Harry's stag doing in it?

"Bye Remus."

"Bye Hallie." She breathed a sigh of relief when he left the room and another when pop signaled he had left the house. He was suspicious for sure but it probably would never occur to him that her real intentions were to go live with Sirius. He'd believe she'd have to be stupid to do that. Was she being stupid? She asked herself for the third time that night. Again answering with no. Harry and Sirius were two of the three important people in her life and she wanted nothing more than to go live with them. Her decision was final. Hallie dragged her trunk towards the fireplace. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this house and figured she'd surprise Harry and Sirius by being there in the morning when they woke up.

Harry Potter woke on the morning of September 8th with a huge smile on his face. As he headed to bathroom to brush his teeth he wondered what life would be like with a Mummy. All the other boys and girls in his class had one and now he would have one too. Also Hallie seemed really nice and was friends with his real Mummy and Daddy. Still half asleep, but brimming with excitement, Harry stumbled into the kitchen to eat a hurried breakfast before Sirius would walk him to school.

"Padfoot? Did you make pancakes?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. His godfather rarely cooked anything in the mornings as he had more trouble getting out of bed than Harry did. One glance at the stove made Harry realized it was not his godfather cooking breakfast but his godmother.

"Hallie!" He cheered, rushing to give her a hug. "Sirius said you wouldn't come until I got home from school!"

"I was so excited I decided to come early. I got here late last night?"

"Wicked." Harry said, taking a seat at the table. "Where's Sirius?"

"Sleeping. The lazy bum. I'd thought I'd walk you to school this morning if that's all right? We'll give Padfoot a break." Hallie offered, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Harry.

"You said bum." Harry said with a giggle. Hallie supposed she should've suspected it. Sirius, the king of the immature, had raised the boy after all. "These are really good." Harry added after swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Thank you. I don't want to rush you but Sirius said you have to be at school at 8:30. Last one." Harry stuck practically a whole pancake in his mouth and looked up at Hallie.

"Ready."

"Grab your backpack." Hallie reminded.

"Right." He raced down the hall and returned a couple minutes later, bag hand.

"What took so long?" Hallie asked as she ushered him out the door.

"Stopped to draw a mustache on Sirius." Harry said nonchalantly. Hallie grinned. He really was his father's son. The two of them, now both sporting blonde hair, made their way towards the school.

"Bye Mum." Harry said giving her a hug as they stopped outside the school. "Take a picture of Sirius for me."

"I'm not leaving yet Prongslet. I'm going to walk you in."

"Right you'll want to see Moony I suppose."

"Exactly. Lead the way." Harry grabbed her hand and marched her right into his classroom and up to Remus. She held back laughter as she saw her good friend sitting in a child sized chair coloring with a small girl.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his drawing. He smiled when he noticed Harry before him. "Oh hi Oliver. How are you?"

"Good." Harry answered quietly. "This is my Mummy."

"Its nice to meet you." He said, immediately standing as to not look ridiculous. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Maybe at the supermarket once or twice." Hallie answered, holding back yet another laugh. "I'm Julia."

"Remus."

"Oliver has told me how wonderful you are and I just had to come in to meet you." Hallie said causing Remus to blush.

"Oliver's a great boy. I enjoy teaching him."

"That's good to hear. I really must be going but I'll see you around I suppose?" Hallie said bending to give Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"Mum…." He whined, trying to back away. Hallie and Remus chuckled and she resorted to giving the boy a hug instead.

"Dad will be here to pick you up." She said. "Have fun!"

"I will. Bye Mum."

"Bye Oliver." Hallie said before escaping quickly from the classroom. She didn't know how Harry kept up the charade all day. She was in there for no more then ten minutes and felt as though she might mess up at any second. Realizing he'd been doing it his whole life she relaxed knowing it must get easier. When she arrived back at their flat Sirius was sitting at the table eating some of her pancakes.

"Hey Hallie. Thanks for taking him to school. I could always use the extra sleep."

"No problem. I got to see Remus in the workplace. That was quite humorous." Hallie said with a chuckle as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Isn't it?" Sirius asked with a grin. "Did you get to see him in the little chair?"

"Yes, actually and he was coloring."

"Poor bloke. Sacrifices his manhood in order to make a couple pounds." Sirius said with a shake of his head. Hallie laughed and then noticed the Daily Prophet lying next to Sirius.

"Anything interesting?" She asked as she reached for it. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing unusual. Just more rubbish articles about my possible hiding spots and the kinds of Dark Arts I must be teaching Harry. That is if he's still a live." Hallie smiled sadly at him.

"Those must be difficult to read."

"They were at first but now I just get a good chuckle out of them."

"Sirius you could get a chuckle out of anything."

"Touché." They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate breakfast and it as many pancakes later before Hallie spoke.

"So what do you usually do all day?"

"Nothing interesting. I roam the streets of London as Padfoot a lot. Sometimes I visit Lily and James and if no one is there I become myself again and just talk to them. It feels good talking to them. I'm lost without James most of the time."

"It must be so hard. You and him were attached at the hip." Hallie said sadly.

"Its really rough. I nearly killed myself the night it happened. I just felt so guilty and that was on top of the fact that I just lost my brother and best friend. But I had to stay strong for Harry or he'd be stuck with those dreaded muggles." Hallie noticed Sirius was starting to cry and decided it was time to change the subject.

"I know what we could do today." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And what is that?"

"We have the whole house to ourselves…." She trailed off. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her but smiled.

"Pillow fight?"

"Pillow fight." Hallie agreed. Before she could say anything else, Sirius took of in the direction of the living room and Hallie followed, laughing the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Seven weeks had passed since Hallie had moved in with Harry and Sirius. Not much had happened in the time besides the marriage of Hallie and Sirius. They'd done it privately, with only Harry in attendance. It was now Halloween and Sirius had pulled Harry out of school in order to take him to visit Lily and James as they did every year. Remus was spending the night alone, except for the occasional Trick or Treater, and letting his thoughts wander to Hallie. No one in the Wizarding World had seen her for the past 7 weeks, Remus being the last the night of her departure for her "Auror Mission." What confused him even more was the fact that Head Auror, Alastor Moody, had said she wasn't sent on a mission at all. That bit of information left him uneasy. Where exactly was she? The doorbell rang once again and he groaned as he lifted himself out of his favorite chair and went to answer.

"Trick or treat!" He grinned when he noticed Oliver before him, dressed as a Wizard. Something Remus found quite humorous considering his suspicions about the child. "Hi Mr. Lupin!" He said gleefully, not nearly as scared of the man as he was two months ago. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Hey Oliver. I didn't know you trick or treated here." Remus said and he smiled when the boy giggled. He held up his basket, a plastic cauldron, and Remus dumped in a handful of Lemon Drops, recalling that those were his favorite. "Why weren't you in school today Oliver?"

"I was visiting my Mummy and Daddy." Harry said without thinking. Once he'd realized what he'd said his hand flew to his mouth but it was too late. Moony had heard him.

"But you live with your parents." Remus stated, glancing out to the street where Sirius and Hallie were waiting for Harry. He cast one look at Harry, who looked extremely guilty, before calling out to them. "Julia! Michael!"

"Remus!" Hallie exclaimed in fake surprise as they approached the porch. "It's a small world isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Remus said as Harry shot his parents a look, trying to silently tell them what had occurred. "May I inquire why Oliver wasn't in school today?"

"Certainly." Sirius said, putting on a fake smile. "He hadn't been feeling well this morning. I reckon it was lack of sleep because he took a nap and as you can see he is much better now."

"Funny. Oliver told me he was visiting his parents." Remus noted how pale the couple turned and watched as they shot a stern look in Harry's direction.

"Sorry." He muttered in a voice nearing a whisper. "It just slipped out."

"Something you care to tell me?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. He was praying silently it wasn't child abuse. He quickly discarded the idea when he was reminded of how happy Harry was. Sirius and Hallie looked at each other, both biting their lips, and came to a conclusion.

"Actually there is." Sirius said at last. "We should go inside. It's a long a story and you might want to sit." Remus was skeptical but his curiosity got the better of him and he invited the family into his home. They went to the kitchen and all took a seat at the table, Harry never looking up from his lap. He was worried he ruined everything. They were going to take his Padfoot away.

"I should probably start by mentioning we're wizards." Sirius said once all eyes had turned to him. Remus nodded.

"I figured as much."

"Right. Well there's a lot more to the story." He paused and let out a sigh. "Blimey this is going to be a long night."

"I have time." Remus said curtly and Sirius turned to Harry.

"Oliver would you go wait in the other room?" With this question the boy shifted his chair closer to Sirius and grabbed tightly to the man's arm. Sirius sighed again.

"I won't let him take you Pup. Never in a million years." Harry didn't seem completely reassured by this but let go of Sirius' arm and left the room. Once he was gone Sirius turned back to Remus. "You have your wand on you?"

"Always do."

"I must ask you to refrain from using it until you have completely heard me out."

"I'll do my best." Remus was now beyond curious. What secret could this family possibly have?

"We've been lying to you." Hallie said. "We're not who we say we are."

"Then who are-"

"Honey you're sure about this?" Hallie asked as Sirius lifted his wand.

"He has a right to know. He is my best friend after all." With a swish of his wand they returned to their normal appearances. Remus felt shock run through him. He hadn't known what to expect when 'Michael' had done a spell but it certainly wasn't having Sirius and Hallie sitting before him. Sirius smiled weakly.

"Hey Moony." It was these words that triggered something. He was no longer shocked but absolutely, positively pissed.

"You lost the right to call me that four years ago!" He exclaimed, standing as he backed away and took out his wand. "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"

"I didn't!" Sirius yelled back. "Let me explain!"  
>"What have you done to Hallie?" Remus roared. "Imperio? Confundus? What? Answer me Black!"<p>

"Last name basis. You must really hate me." Sirius grumbled. "I haven't done anything. Would you please just listen to me?" Something in Sirius' eyes made Remus lower his wand. If it was the hope or the love Remus wasn't sure but it was something.

"I'm listening." Remus growled, lifting his wand once again.

"It wasn't me. Peter was their secret keeper. He betrayed them, not I." Sirius said simply.

"You've told me this before."

"In a letter, yes. But I thought you might believe me if you heard it in person."

"Still pretty skeptical." Remus admitted, his glare never fading.

"Remus it's me. Padfoot. You must know I would never do that to James or Lily. They were my family."

"It's occurred to me. But people change."

"Remus." Hallie said quietly. "He's telling the truth."

"Huh?"

"He's telling the truth. I used Veritaserum."

"He told you to say that!" Remus argued. "I still don't believe you."

"Moony you are being completely and utterly ridiculous. I don't understand how you could ever believe I did this, even for a second. The evidence all points to me so I understand why the whole world hates me but you Moony. We were friends for 10 years. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say it was the best 10 years of our lives. You, and Lily and James, you were the best things that ever happened to me and the last thing I would want to do would be to take that all away. You have to believe me." Sirius took a pause and Remus studied him hard. His eyes were pleading for Remus to believe him. Remus opened his mouth to speak and the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"Sirius are you _crying_?"

"I just poured my heart and soul out to you and that's what you take from it?" Sirius asked, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. They were making progress.

"I'm sorry its just I've never seen you cry before." Remus admitted and Sirius snorted.

"Should've been there the night I found Lily and James. I was in hysterics for 20 minutes at least until Hagrid found me."

"You're not lying are you?"

"No." Sirius answered, eyeing Remus to find any signs that he didn't believe him. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Best news I've heard in years." Remus said crossing the room in two large strides to give Sirius a hug. Sirius hugged him back tightly, as though his life depended on it, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"One question. Where's Harry?"

"Finally remembered me did you?" Harry asked, pushing open the door. He had clearly been listening on the other side the entire time. Sirius gave him a look that meant they'd talk later and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Forgot me and Michael had Oliver?" Hallie asked Remus with a laugh.

"I had other things on my mind." He answered his eyes moving back to Harry. "He looks just like James, but his eyes. He has Lily's eyes."

"I know." Sirius whispered as Harry crawled into his lap. "He acts just like James too. It scares me sometimes. Sometimes I'm so out of it I even think he's James."

"He calls me that at least once a week." Harry added sadly. Remus frowned and turned to Hallie.

"How long have you known?"

"Seven weeks. Still can't believe you bought Auror Mission." Hallie said with a grin.

"I didn't buy it." Remus defended. "I just never thought these were your actual plans so I didn't question it."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Best day of my life when I received her letter."

"I can't believe I've been talking to all three of you for weeks and I never realized it. I even thought a couple times that you reminded me of, well, you, but it never crossed my mind."

"And you were the smart Marauder. What does that say for the rest of us?"

"Sod off." Remus said but he was smiling. Sirius sighed.

"This is nice. Us, the Marauders, back together again. You have no idea how long I've waiting for this."

"Four years I imagine."

"Har har. Very funny Remus."

"I try." Everyone's laughter was followed by nearly a minute of silence before Sirius spoke.

"You really believe me then? You're not going to go running to an Auror when you get home and give away our secret?"

"I believe you. I feel stupid for not believing you before."

"Its alright. I feel stupid for trusting Peter. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"Oh one last thing we forgot to tell you." Hallie said, trying to change the subject to something happier.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You can't call me Ms. Griffiths anymore. As of two weeks ago I am _Mrs. _Black."

"You're married? Its about time."

"Thanks."

"Padfoot?" Harry asked, snuggling closer to his godfather.

"Yeah Prongslet?"

"I'm tired. Can we go home?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah sure. Remus you coming?"

"Definitely." He answered with a grin and three became four.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Any word from Hallie?" Kingsley asked hopefully, poking his head into the office of the Head Auror. As her partner he found he was extremely concerned about her.

"None. Its like she vanished." Moody grumbled. It was the fifth time that month that Kinsley had asked him that. The younger Auror frowned and slid completely into the office before closing the door behind him.

"Boss I have something to tell you." He said gravely. This caught Alastor's attention and he looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow in question. "I think Sirius Black may be involved with her disappearance."

"Go on." Moody replied simply, now clearly interested.

"Well not many people know this but she and Black were romantically involved. I was a year behind them in school and one night in the Gryffindor common room Sirius declared his love for her in front of everyone. That was in their 6th year and then just before James and Lily died and we were assigned to the same mission Hallie told me they planned to marry."

"So your theory is that he already got Harry and so the next logical person would be his lover?"

"Precisely."

"I'll look into it. This is the first lead we've had in weeks on either of their whereabouts."

"Anything that will help find her." After saying this Kingsley was about to leave the office when Emmeline Vance burst in.

"Alastor! Remus Lupin is gone. No sign of a struggle and his nearest neighbor says he hasn't been home for nearly two weeks. Its just like Hallie."

"And Remus Lupin was-"

"Sirius Black's best friend." Moody finished for Kingsley. All three Aurors were gone from the office in seconds, flooing to Remus' house to investigate themselves. Just two miles down the street in a flat in muggle London a family of four was sitting down to lunch. Harry was currently not speaking to Remus, as the man had given him Maths homework, and was instead chatting happily with Hallie. He should be in school today but due to a snowstorm they had been given the day off. The roads were horrible and sidewalks disastrous as nobody had suspected that much snow to fall so early in November.

"How about after lunch we go build a snowman?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, bending to eat his lunch a bit faster. Hallie rolled her eyes.

"He eats like you Sirius."

"Is that a problem?" Sirius grumbled through a mouthful of Mac and Cheese. Hallie merely rolled her eyes before going back to her own lunch. Sirius noted that she wasn't eating much but instead she was poking the food the around.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, after swallowing this time.

"Yeah everything is fine. Why would it not be?"

"You're not eating. Are you feeling ok?" Hallie sighed. There was no point in lying to Sirius.

"Not particularly."

"Oh. Are you sick? Do you want to go take a nap?" He immediately asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm not sick."

"But you said you weren't feeling well." Sirius said bewildered. She was acting so strange.

"I'm pregnant." She hadn't meant to blurt it out but immediately felt better that she had. Sirius had dropped his fork and was staring at her wide-eyed while Harry just looked confused.

"Already?" Remus asked as he choked on a bit of Macaroni. "You guys work fast."

"Remus. Harry is here!" Hallie scolded.

"Right. Sorry. But seriously you've been married like 7 maybe 8 weeks." Hallie nodded but she was hardly paying any attention to Remus. Sirius had yet to speak and she was getting worried.

"Sirius?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He managed. Hallie nodded. A grin spread across his face. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Pregnant?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed as he searched his brain for what that meant. "You're going to have a baby?"

"Yup. You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Wicked!"

"Glad you think so." Hallie said with a chuckle.

"Finished!" Harry announced leaping from his chair and running his bowl to the sink. "Can we go build a snowman now?"

"Of course." Remus said, chuckling at how fast Harry had switched interests. He stood and followed the little boy who had dashed to his room to don snow gear. As the Blacks continued to pick at their nearly forgotten lunch, Hallie was sneaking glances at her husband. He seemed happy enough, as she had hoped, but at the same time he was hardly eating. Something was up.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" She asked gently. He looked up, bewildered, as though he had been pulled out of his thoughts. He definitely hadn't heard Hallie's question so she repeated it.

"Yeah of course! I couldn't be better! I'm going to be a Dad. Why would something be wrong?" His grin never faltered as he said this but Hallie wasn't fooled.

"Because you're going to be a dad." Hallie answered with a frown. "We never discussed if we wanted children and it came as kind of a surprise, I would understand if you didn't want to keep it."

"Not want to keep it?" Sirius repeated, shock evident in his voice. "Of course I want to keep it. I mean I never pictured myself as a Dad but ever since Harry was born I've wanted nothing more than to have children."

"Then whats the problem?"

"There is no problem!"

"Sirius something is wrong. You can tell me." Hallie reassured him. He took a deep breath and stared down at his half eaten meal.

"What if the baby doesn't love me? You know because of who I am. What I did." He mumbled before looking up once again. Hallie searched his gray eyes for any indication he was joking but only found pain.

"But you didn't do anything."

"Really? Because I feel like I killed Lily and James."

"Do you really think that?"

"All the time."

"Sirius." Hallie sighed, scooting her chair closer to his and wrapping a comforting arm around him. "Its not your fault."

"That's not what James tells me every night." Sirius said this so quietly that Hallie wasn't even sure he had said it all.

"Is that why you kick around so much? I thought you were just a blanket hog."

"It's a little bit of both." Sirius answered truthfully, a small smile playing on his lips. It immediately disappeared as he began to speak again. "But seriously if I hadn't suggested Pettigrew they'd be alive right now. I'd have my best friend back and you'd have yours. Harry would have parents."

"Harry has parents. He has us."

"We're not his parents." Sirius said coldly. "I'm his godfather."

"Its close enough."

"I'm not his father!" Sirius growled, completely taking Hallie by surprise.

"Sirius-"

"James says I killed them to get Harry!" Sirius cried, not bothering to hold back his tears. "Says I knew Wormtail was the spy and that I'm a selfish git who was jealous of him and the life he had!"

"You have to stop listening to James! It's not the real James. It's your guilt just messing with your mind. But you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. It's not your fault. You would never intentionally hurt James. Ever."

"I try to tell myself that…"

"And it's true. Wormtail is the only one at fault here and Harry is lucky that he has someone like you in his life. He'll grow up knowing what his parents did for him and you could never completely replace Lily and James but you have to be there for him. He has to be loved."

"He is loved." Sirius stated.

"Exactly. You are a wonderful man Sirius and a wonderful godfather and your baby is going to love you so much."

"Thanks Hallie." Sirius said, feeling marginally better.

"Anytime." She stood, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go. A very impatient boy is waiting for you to help with his snowman."


	7. Chapter 7

After weeks of looking into both the disappearances of Remus and Hallie things started to die down around the Auror office. Once again the case was coming to close due to having no leads and no evidence. Most of the Aurors were almost positive that Sirius was involved but seeing as Sirius was missing too it didn't really help much. February was turning into March before the case was finally dropped. They moved on, losing all hope that the three Wizards (four if you counted Sirius) were still alive. If only they knew that currently Remus, Harry, and the rest of his class were singing a loud off key version of Happy Birthday to one of the students that had turned six the day previous. And Hallie and Sirius were at home watching a movie, Sirius absentmindedly rubbing circles on Hallie's growing belly.

"How much longer?" He whined.

"A while Sirius." Hallie said with a sigh. "About 5 months."

"Why do babies take so bloody long to come? Can't you just have the thing?"

"Thing?" Hallie repeated with a frown. "Sirius this our child we are talking about."

"Well it doesn't have a name! What do you want me to call it?" Sirius defended, removing his hand from her stomach in order to cross his arms.

"The baby would be preferable but I guess, if you really want to, I'm far enough along that we can discuss names." This caught Sirius' attention and he turned to her, practically bouncing with excitement. Hallie laughed a little before speaking. "So if he's a boy what do you want to name him?"

"James." Sirius said without hesitation. Hallie bit her lip; she had known this was coming. Seeing her expression Sirius frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No. It's not that. It's just; I don't know it doesn't feel right. Besides it would make me sad every time I heard his name. Can we not name him after a dead person?" As Hallie spoke Sirius' frown deepened.

"Hallie. He was my best friend. I want to honor him."

"I know that sweetie." Hallie replied, racking her brain for a solution. "How about his middle name?"

"I suppose…" Sirius said trailing off. He thought it over for a second before nodding. "I guess that would be alright."

"Awesome." Hallie said smiling at him. "Then we still need a first name and it has to sound good with James."

"We don't even know if he's going to be a boy so we need a girl name too." Sirius pointed out. "That's a lot of work. Can't we find out the gender?"

"Sirius we discussed this. I really want it to be a surprise and seeing as I'm the one that has to carry the baby for 9 months it was my decision."

"Fine." Sirius huffed, crossing his arms once again. "Lily for a middle name obviously."

"She'd like that." Hallie said smiling sadly at the thought of her best friend. "Besides I've always liked the name Lily."

"Me too. So its decided James and Lily are middle names. We just need first names. This is the hard part. We don't want to be the horrible parents that peg their children with an awful name like say Severus?" Sirius said with a smirk. Hallie bit back laughter and just nodded. "And not after anyone?"

"Its too cliché. I want to pick a name for my child and just a normal name like Trevor." At this Sirius made a face and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I am not naming my kid Trevor."

"I was just making a point. Nothing too abstract that no one's heard it before but something unique enough that he won't be one of ten in his class."

"Or she."

"I feel like the baby is a boy." Hallie admitted.

"Do you really want another of me running around?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius whispered, moving closer to her. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"We still haven't picked a name."

"We have five months for that, we only have until Harry gets home for this." He said quietly, placing his lips on hers once again. This time she didn't push away.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Tyler!" Harry said happily, going to sit next to his new friend.<p>

"Thanks. You're the boy that lives with Mr. Lupin right?"

"Yeah."

"Is that weird? Living with our teacher?"

"No its awesome living with Moony!" Harry exclaimed, looking across the room to where Remus was chatting with the first of the parents to arrive.

"Moony?"

"That's what I call Mr. Lupin." Harry explained. Tyler nodded. Harry looked at his new friend, an idea forming in his head. "You should come home with me and you can see what its like living with him!"

"That would be wicked." Tyler said, glad he'd made a new friend. Harry took Tyler's hand and led him over to where Remus was.

"Remus?" Harry asked tugging on the hem of the older man's shirt. "Can Tyler come home with us?"

"We'll have to ask his Mummy and Daddy first Prongslet." Remus said smiling at the boy. Harry nodded and he and Tyler walked back over to their table.

"What did he call you?" Tyler asked as soon as they sat down.

"Prongslet." Harry answered proudly. He loved that name. "He called my Daddy Prongs and he's called me Prongslet since I was a baby."

"What does it mean?"

"Dunno." Harry said with a shrug. "I've got lots of nicknames. Padfoot calls me pup."

"Padfoot?"

"That's what I call Michael. He's my Daddy." Harry said, reaching for a paper and crayon in front of him before scribbling absentmindedly.

"You have two daddies?" Tyler asked confused.

"Well Moony isn't really my Dad but he lives with me and my Mummy and Daddy." Harry explained. Tyler accepted this as an answer and reached for his own coloring materials. Once they had finished two pictures each Remus came of and squatted down next to them.

"Hey Oliver." He said. "Guess what?"

"What Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked with a giggle. He always found it funny when he had to act like Moony was a real grown up.

"Tyler is going to come over tomorrow for a play date." Remus said, chuckling slightly as Harry's face brightened.

"Did you hear that Tyler?" Harry asked excitedly. "You get to come to my house!"

"Awesome!"

"Tyler your Mum is here." Remus said as he stood up. Tyler's smile faltered slightly but he grabbed his backpack and walked over to his Mum.

"Bye Oliver!" He called as she took his hand to lead him from the classroom.

"Bye Tyler!" Harry called back, waving frantically until he couldn't see his friend anymore. He walked over and hopped on Moony's desk, swinging his feet back and forth as he grabbed a lollipop from the nearby jar.

"I have a couple things to do and then we can go alright Harry?" Remus asked, grabbing a stack of drawings off the desk to go hang on the wall.

"Alright." He said simply. He was used to staying late unless Sirius decided to come and get him, which wasn't very often. Deciding to be helpful today he hopped off the desk and picked up the toys and crayons scattered across the floor. When he was almost done Moony told him it was time to go and he bounded out the door, anxiously awaiting the brownies Hallie had promised to make him.

"Guess what Padfoot?" Harry exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen minutes later.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying to be as excited as Harry was but failing.

"Tyler is coming over to play tomorrow!"

"Sweet!" Sirius said to the boy while at the same time sending a questioningly glance Remus' way.

"Tyler is a boy in our class." Remus explained, taking a seat next to Sirius at the table. "Where's Hallie?"

"Napping." Sirius explained. "She's been out for at least an hour."

"Must be the pregnancy."  
>"Must be…." Sirius agreed mysteriously, taking a bite from the apple he had just rubbed clean on his shirt. Remus rolled his eyes, giving his best friend a knowing look, before taking an apple himself.<p>

"Does this mean I have to be Oliver at home?" Harry asked curiously. He'd returned from putting his backpack in his room.

"Sure does mate."

"Oh." Harry said as his face fell slightly. He seemed to be thinking over the situation and after a few seconds he smiled a bit. "Well I guess if Tyler gets to come over."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said, ruffling the young boys hair. He pulled his fingers away with a disgusting look on his face. "Harry when was the last time you took a bath?"

"Dunno." Harry said with a shrug, reaching up to feel his hair for himself.

"I think you need one. Lets go."

"Now? But baths are before bedtime!"

"Yes now." Sirius said standing to grab Harry's arm. "We'll go out to dinner tonight if you do."

"Okay." Harry said slowly, following his Godfather towards the bathroom. "But bathe me at your own risk. I'm in a splashy mood." Sirius rolled his eyes as he suppressed a smile. This boy was definitely his father's son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry gripped his overnight bag tightly in his hand as he walked the familiar path up to the house in front of him. There was a slight drizzle so he walked quickly, wiping water from his face as he reached the safety of the porch. He stood on his tiptoes in order to reach the doorbell that was located in an unusually high spot. Shivering slightly he glanced back the car waiting in the street and pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"Oliver!" A voice cheered, as the door was pulled open to reveal a small boy.

"Hey Tyler!" Harry said, grinning at his best friend. Tyler's mother appeared behind him seconds later and gave a small wave to the car before it pulled away.

"Hey Oliver. You must be awfully excited?" She asked as she ushered him into the house and took his bag from him.

"Uh huh." Harry said nodding vigorously. "Thanks for letting me stay while Mummy and Daddy are at the hospital."

"We're happy to have you. Tyler why don't you take Oliver up to your room?" She asked. The small boy nodded and they raced up the steps, Harry beating the other boy by seconds.

"So you're going to have a little brother?" Tyler asked as they closed the door to his room behind them.

"Or sister." Harry added.

"Which do you want?"

"Either is fine but I guess a brother would be cool. Mummy thinks it will be a boy."

"Sisters can be annoying." Tyler commented, referring to his own sister who was two years his senior.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a sibling before. Well until now." Harry said sadly. He reached over and picked up a picture on Tyler's desk. He pointed to a man that was in the photo with a much younger Tyler. "Who's this?"

"That's my daddy." Tyler said with a frown.

"No its not. Your daddy looks nothing like this." Harry said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"That's my real Daddy. He died when I was almost two. Patrick is just my step daddy." Tyler explained, sitting down on the bed. "He just married Mum in August. I got to be the ring bearer."

"I got to be one of those two!" Harry exclaimed, stopping himself before adding that it was at Sirius and Hallie's wedding.

"I had to wear a yucky suit." Tyler said wrinkling up his face. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Harry said with the same look of disgust. Tyler was about to respond when the sound of the doorbell cut him off. Harry looked towards the door to Tyler's room. "Who do you think that is?"

"Its probably Hermione." Tyler said with a groan. "She lives next door and comes round everyday asking to play! She's a girl, I don't want to play with her."

"Is she five like us?"

"Well she's six but she's in year one too. Luckily she got put in a different class!" Tyler said with a small smile as his Mum's voice floated to them from downstairs.

"Tyler! Hermione is here! Why don't you come introduce her to Oliver?" Tyler groaned but stood.

"We should go. She doesn't go away."

"Okay." Harry said quietly following his friend to the door. He was wondering how a child their age could be so annoying that he wouldn't want to play with her. Any friend would be awesome. As they reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted a small girl with bushy brown hair pulling her raincoat off. She didn't notice them until they had stopped right in front of her and she flashed them a buck toothed grin.

"Hello Tyler!" She said excitedly. "I was hoping it would be alright if we could play together this evening."

"Umm yeah sure." Tyler grunted. He shoved his friend forward a little. "This is Oliver. He's in my class at school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Oliver." Hermione said sticking out her hand. Harry shook it and smiled at her. This girl seemed nice.

"So umm what do you guys want to do?" Tyler asked.

"We could play hide and seek!" Harry suggested hopefully and Tyler and Hermione eagerly agreed. After a quick round of eenie meenie miney mo Tyler was appointed as the first counter. Hermione and Harry rushed off to find hiding spots. Having played this game many times at Tyler's Hermione pointed out all the best ones to Harry. Several games later Hermione and Tyler were searching the house high and low for Harry who seemed to have disappeared. In reality he was curled up in the dryer trying not to giggle.

"Where is he?" Tyler asked frustrated.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I feel like we've checked everywhere!"

"That's because we have!" Tyler said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Should we check my room again?"

"I suppose so." Hermione said with a shrug as she headed for the stairs. Seconds later Tyler's mum came bustling out of the kitchen effectively stopping them in their tracks.

"Where's Oliver?" She asked, her voice sounding giddy.

"That's a good question." Hermione answered with a groan. "We've been looking for at least 15 minutes."

"His Dad was just on the phone. Remus is coming to pick him up because the baby is going to be born any minute now! Isn't that exciting?"

"OLIVER!" Hermione and Tyler screeched simultaneously. "COME OUT! THE BABY WAS BORN!" After saying the same thing twice in row the two neighbors looked at each other and giggled as the sound of a door closing and feet running resounded throughout the house. Harry skidded to a stop, practically bouncing with excitement.

"The baby was born?" He asked with a grin.

"Soon. Moony, that's what you call him right, is coming to pick you up."  
>"I'll grab my stuff!" Harry exclaimed, racing for the stairs.<p>

"Leave it here." She exclaimed reaching out to stop him. "Remus is going to bring you back after you meet the baby."

"He's sleeping over?" Tyler asked with a grin. It grew larger when his Mum nodded. Harry grinned at his friend. He heard a distant pop that only he would recognize as apparation, and knew Moony would be there soon. As he predicted, a knock on the door came seconds later. With one last goodbye he raced out the door, his Uncle following.

"Wow someone's excited." Remus said with a laugh as he pulled Harry behind a clump of bushes. Harry only nodded and gripped Remus arm before he could feel his feet lifting off the ground. Feeling a bit dizzy he scrambled to his feet to enter the massive muggle hospital before him. Remus led him through hallway after hallway before finally stopping in front of a door.

"Ready to meet your brother?" He asked with a grin. Harry's mouth dropped.

"Brother? It's a boy!"

"It's a boy." Remus confirmed with a chuckle. He gave Harry a small nudge forward. "Go ahead."

"Hey Prongslet!" Sirius said with a grin from his seat beside the bed. Harry noted that Hallie had a small baby in her arms and he tried very hard not to burst with excitement. "Meet your brother."

"Hi." Harry said lamely, clambering up on to the bed. He smiled at the baby's black hair. "Whats his name?"

"This is Noah." Hallie said softly, giving the baby a small bounce. "Noah meet Harry. He's your honorary brother."

"Noah." Harry stated thoughtfully. "I like that."

"Noah James. To be more specific." Sirius added with a smile.

"Like me! I'm Harry James!"

"Exactly." Sirius said with a chuckle. He glanced towards the door and saw Moony hovering at the entrance. "Remy get your butt in here."

"He's a very handsome boy." Remus said quietly, taking a step into the room.

"Thanks mate. You'll be godfather of course." Remus looked taken aback by this statement.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you prat. Everyone else thinks I'm a high security criminal. Well I guess you're my best mate too but its mainly the first reason."

"I feel so loved." Moony said sarcastically, dropping into a chair besides Sirius. The latter gently lifted Noah from Hallie's arms and passed him over to Remus. Four had become five.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**2 Years Later**

Harry Potter raced home from school, Hermione and Tyler at his side, excited that his third year of Primary School was over. The warm summer air and the gentle breeze contributed to his good mood and he couldn't help but smile. Upon reaching their flat he whipped out his key and burst through the door.

"Hey Mum!" He shouted gleefully as he spotted Hallie curled up on the sofa with a book. He strode over to her and placed an affectionate hand on her stomach. "Hey Sissy." When Hallie had become pregnant the second time Sirius insisted that they find out the gender and she finally caved to them. Harry felt a kick and pulled his hand away with a grin.

"She knows its you Oliver." Hallie said with smile.

"And she loves me already." Harry said smiling back. "Where is everybody?"

"Umm your father is giving Noah a bath and Remus still hasn't come back from school." Hallie answered.

"We beat him?" Harry asked excitedly. Hallie nodded with a chuckle. Harry turned to his two friends and high fived them. "Wicked. Where did you say Dad was again?"

"Bathing Noah."

"Thanks." Harry threw his backpack onto the couch and raced down the hall, his friends at his heels. Turning a corner he flung open the bathroom door and hurried in.

"Hey Oliver how was school?" Sirius asked, laughing as he put soap onto Noah's chin to make a soapy beard.

"It was good. We beat Moony home! How are things here?"

"Oh fantastic. Noah here decided it would be brilliant to dump his lunch on his head instead of eating it so here we are." Sirius said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It funny!" Noah exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he laughed.

"Yes buddy it was funny." Sirius said as he wiped the bubbles Noah had just sprayed everywhere off his face. "Mummy wasn't very happy though. That's why I got stuck with the duty of bath time."

"Not true." Harry whispered to his friends. "He volunteered so he could play with the bubbles." Hermione and Tyler snickered as Sirius looked between the three of them in confusion.

"Thanks for having us over Mr. Evans." Hermione said, attempting to change the subject. Sirius smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome Hermione. We love having you. Oliver I hope you're this polite when you go to their houses."

"Of course Dad." Harry said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Do we have ice cream?"

"Chocolate I think. Check the freezer."

"You guys want ice cream?" Harry asked turning to his friends.

"Did you really have to ask?" Tyler asked with a grin. "Of course we do!"

"We'll be leaving then Dad. We might go to the park later if that's cool with you."

"Of course. It's the first day of summer holiday! I should be down in 10 minutes if you need anything."

"Bye bye Harry!" Noah said excitedly as his honorary brother turned to leave the room. The bathroom seemed to freeze with his words. Both Harry and Sirius' faces had visibly paled.

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused. "Oliver why did Noah call you Harry?"

"Umm nickname." Harry answered hurriedly. His go to answer for these kinds of situations. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Then how come you look scared right now?"

"Do I? Well I'm not. Its just a nickname I swear."

"Even your dad looks scared." Tyler pointed out.

"What are you talking about? This is just my face." Sirius answered calmly. As bad as the lie was he was good at keeping his voice even under pressure.

"Something is definitely going on here." Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms as she gave Harry a pointed look.

"Guys seriously its just a nickname! Lets go get ice cream before Moony eats it all. You know how he is with chocolate."

"Alright…." Hermione said slowly. She heard the pleading in Harry's voice and decided to just go with it. She sent Tyler a look that she hoped conveyed the message and started out the door. Harry gave a sigh of relief and followed them. He could hear Sirius mutter 'that was close' as he closed the door behind him. Harry couldn't help but be angry with Sirius. He'd been begging him to let him tell his two closest friends for months now and Sirius said it was dangerous. But they were 8 years old, even if they told someone no one would believe them. Also they were both muggles, the name Sirius Black wouldn't really ring a bell. If Sirius had agreed they wouldn't be in this situation and Harry wouldn't have to sport his stupid blonde hair while they were home. He was jealous of Noah but didn't let it show. Noah had the life Harry wished he had. He wasn't famous and didn't have a stupid scar, his parents were alive, and he got to be Noah all the time. Just Noah, nothing else. Sometimes Harry felt like Sirius and Hallie loved Noah more. Even Remus seemed that way sometimes, he was Noah's godfather after all and was nothing but an honorary Uncle to Harry. Resisting the urge to kick the wall in order to let out his frustration, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friends.

"You guys are coming to Noah's birthday party tomorrow right?"

"Of course Oliver." Hermione said quietly, her mind replaying the events in the bathroom over and over.

"Good. Everyone else in attendance will either be an adult or two years old." Harry said giving her a smile.

"We're your best mates Oliver. We wouldn't let you endure that alone. I mean that's almost worse than the group of 10-year-old girls at Caitlyn's birthday party last month."

"Yeah sorry I missed that mate." Harry said. "Dad and Moony were out and Mum wasn't feeling well so I stuck around to help with Noah."

"Its not a big deal." Tyler said with shrug. "I just hid in my room most of the time and I got cake out of it."

"Noah's cake is chocolate with chocolate frosting. Moony insisted."

"I'm definitely coming now." Tyler said with a grin.

"I can't believe its summer!" Harry said smiling. "We don't have to go back to school for two months!"

"I wish summer was longer." Tyler said with a frown.

"I wish school didn't exist." Harry added. Hermione frowned at them.

"I happen to like school thank you very much."

"Well you're the only one." Harry said. "Except maybe Moony but he's a teacher so it doesn't count. Speaking of Moony I wonder if he's home yet."

"He would've had to walk very slow to not be."

"It is Moony. Something about taking in the sights." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever that's supposed to mean." Upon entering the kitchen they realized that Moony was indeed home and was sitting at the kitchen table with a slice of chocolate cake.

"Where'd you get the cake?" Tyler asked, staring at it with longing.

"Stopped to pick it up on my way home." Moony grumbled through a mouthful.

"Is there more?" Harry asked hopefully. Moony nodded towards the fridge but said nothing as he went back to his cake. "Forget ice cream! We're eating cake."

"We could have both." Tyler suggested as he and Harry raced towards the fridge.

"We'll have ice cream after dinner." Harry said pulling slices of cake out and setting them on the table. Just as they were sitting down to eat Hallie entered the kitchen gripping a newspaper in her hand.

"Remus." She whispered quietly, her voice fearful. He looked up from her cake was at her side in a second.

"Julia whats wrong?" He asked, leading her towards the table. "Is it the baby? Did something happen."

"No Remus the baby is fine." She said quickly. Unable to explain she shoved the newspaper into his hands.

"Mass Capture. Five Death Eaters Taken to Azkaban." Remus read out loud. He raised an eyebrow at Hallie. "But Julia that's great news!"

"No no no." She said hurriedly her voice weak. "Second page."

"Oh no." He whispered, turning the page and catching sight of the article. The picture was enough to make him want to faint. It was a picture of himself, strolling down the aisle of the nearby grocery store, Noah sitting happily in the cart. 'Shocking Scandal or False Lead?' the headline read. He eyes moved quickly to the article: _On June 29__th__ Remus Lupin, missing for the past 3 years, was spotted shopping at a grocery store in muggle London. Theories of his whereabouts up until now included anything from his mysterious death to his capture by his childhood friend and notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. What confuses us most was that Remus Lupin was not alone. He had with him a child, much to young to be the famous Harry Potter, of about two years old. Being a known werewolf Lupin never married nor had children as far as the Wizarding world is concerned. Auror Kingsley Shacklebot, a school friend and co-worker of Hallie Griffiths, also missing 3 years, reported that the young child in the picture bore a striking resemblance to Hallie and Black. Black was her boyfriend during their years at Hogwarts and the two had planned to marry before his turn to the dark side. Is this proof that Hallie, as well as Remus, are still alive? Are theories that Black did have something to do with their capture true? What has become of Harry Potter? Our biggest lead yet in the case of Sirius Black we want everyone to keep their eyes peeled and report and suspicious activity to the ministry at once. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Remus took a seat on the couch with a sigh. The last twenty minutes had been complete chaos. After reading the article they immediately called Hermione and Tyler's parents who had just picked them up minutes ago. Sirius had been informed and he dried and dressed Noah before rushing down into the living room. Harry was sitting nervously on the couch next to Remus; he could tell something was up.

"Moony?" He asked quietly. "What did the paper say?"

"You know our game? How you're Oliver and we have to hide? People from our world, people who are looking for our family, may have found out about us."

"Oh." Harry whimpered, folding his hands in his lap. "Whats going to happen?"

"I don't know." Remus answered honestly, glancing to where Sirius was comforting his very distraught wife. This went on for several moments before he spoke. "Padfoot? We can't just sit here."

"I know." Sirius answered. His eyes flickered to Noah, playing happily on the ground, oblivious to what was going on, and then to Harry whose face was as white as snow. "Whatever keeps us together."

"I think we should go to Dumbledore." Remus suggested. Sirius didn't reject the idea immediately but looked weary.

"Can't we just move?"

"Sirius you're an innocent man. I don't know why you keep hiding."

"I'm scared of going back."

"I won't let you."

"We won't let you." Hallie added with a sniffle. Sirius still didn't look too confident about the idea. Remus sighed.

"They're going to know. In three years when Harry goes to Hogwarts. We might as well deal with this now. You have a family to think about."

"Alright." Sirius answered slowly with one more glance at Noah. "If anything goes wrong we get out of there and flee as far away as possible."

"Nothing will go wrong. You're innocent." Remus said stressing the last word. Sirius bit his lip and stood, plucking Noah from the floor.

"Maybe I'll seem more harmless if I've got Noah." Sirius explained, hope evident in his voice. He trudged towards the fireplace and glanced at Remus. "Now or never, eh?" The werewolf said nothing but stood to follow his best friend, grabbing Harry's hand as he did so. "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" With a swirl of green flames the two figures disappeared and reappeared only seconds later miles away.

"Headmaster." Sirius said politely as he stared at the gaping old man in front of him. "I want you to hear me out before you do anything rash."

"Black what ever are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius nearly chuckled. Leave it to Albus to be calm in this situation.

"I need your help."

"My help?"  
>"Your help." Sirius confirmed. "I need you to clear my name."<p>

"Clear your name?" Albus asked his voice rising. "After what you did?"

"I didn't do anything." Sirius responded, trying extremely hard to keep his voice calm. Partly not to scare the old man and partly because Noah cried if he heard loud noises. This thought reminded Sirius that he had brought Noah with him! He glanced at down at his son who's head was resting on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, he was fast asleep. Sirius glance brought Albus' attention to the child.

"Is this the boy from the papers?" He asked. Sirius was bewildered. How could he be so calm?

"Yeah this is my son Noah. He just turned two." Sirius explained, a smile on his face. Before Albus could say anything else the flames flared green and Remus stumbled out, gripping Harry's hand.

"Oh good." Remus said simply. "He hasn't killed you yet. Sorry we're late but Hallie wanted to come."

"She better not be coming." Sirius growled, sending a glare at Remus.

"Of course she's not. I had to convince her that it was the best for the baby if she didn't floo."

"Thanks Remy." Sirius said breathing a sigh of relief. "It probably took a lot of convincing." Both men glanced towards Dumbledore who surprisingly hadn't had a heart attack. His eyes flickered between Remus, Sirius, and Harry before finally settling on Harry.

"You look just like your dad."

"I know." Harry said, blushing as he fidgeted nervously. "But with my mother's eyes. Uncle Paddy tells me all the time."

"Uncle Paddy?" Albus asked, his eyes glancing towards Sirius.

"That's me!" He exclaimed, raising the hand that wasn't supporting Noah. He pointed towards Remus. "He's Uncle Moony. I think I was more fortunate in the nickname department."

"Hey!"

"Will somebody tell me whats going on?"

"Well its kind of a long story." Sirius said with a sigh.

"I have time."

"You might want to sit down. It's going to be awhile." Sirius said, nodding towards the chairs that his young self had received detention in many times. Once they were all settled Sirius began his tale. Dumbledore wasn't hard to convince, considering the old man had been unsure of Sirius' guilt the entire time.

"Why now?" Dumbledore asked once the story was over. "I could've cleared your name any time."

"Everybody in the world hated me. I didn't know who to trust." Sirius admitted quietly. "All I cared about was keeping Harry safe but he's getting older and now I have Noah and a daughter on the way. I don't want them to continue living like this."

"I can assure I find that thinking quite reasonable." Dumbledore said solemnly. "I will do what I can."

"Thank you." Sirius said sincerely. "When we saw the newspaper article we couldn't think of anything else to but come see you."

"I feel honored."

"Headmaster?" Came a voice from the stairwell. "Permission to enter?"

"Of course Minerva. I have guests you may want to see." He answered, sending a smirk towards his companions. The second McGonagall walked through the door, Sirius was out of his seat.

"MINNIE!" He cried, completely forgetting he was wanted criminal. He threw his arms around the older lady, giving her a tight hug. "Minnie it's so good to see you!"

"Mr. Black get your hands off me! And how many times have I told you not to call me Minnie!" She said, shoving him backwards. The words she just said registered in her mind and her eyes grew wide. "Black? Whatever are you doing here?"  
>"He came to see me." Dumbledore answered.<p>

"To see you?" McGonagall asked quietly. "What?"

"Mr. Black is innocent."

"Uh huh!" Sirius confirmed, nodding vigorously.

"Innocent? Innocent!" McGonagall exclaimed enraged. "He was the Potter's secret keeper Albus! Everybody knows that!"

"Wrong my dear friend. It seems Mr. Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper." Albus explained calmly once again. "We have all been fooled."

"But he killed Peter!"

"No he didn't!" Harry answered, surprising everyone. He jumped in front of Sirius and glared up at the Transfiguration teacher. "Padfoot didn't kill the rat! He made it look like it was all Sirius' fault and then turned into a rat and disappeared! How dare you accuse Paddy of anything! He did nothing wrong but save me from living with my horrid relatives even if I'm not his son. He loves me like a son. He tried to give me the life I could've had but wasn't able to because everybody was too bloody stupid to give him a trial! Even his friends! No offence Moony but you were stupid too." Harry finished quietly, his breathing heavy as he flushed and turned to bury his face in Sirius' stomach.

"Watch your language Harry." Sirius said slowly, completely shocked at Harry's sudden outburst. A silence followed, nobody sure what to say.

"Harry!" Noah cheered, breaking the silence after several minutes.

"Hey Noah." Harry said, giving the toddler a halfhearted smile.

"Play?" The child asked hopefully, clambering down from his chair and rushing over to his brother.

"Not now Noah."

"No play?" Noah asked, a frown forming on his face.

"No play." Harry confirmed sadly. Noah crossed his arms and huffed back to his chair, glaring at the older boy.

"Noah?" McGonagall asked, her eyes following the child as he crossed the room.

"He's my son." Sirius explained. "Noah James Black. After my best friend who I would've given my life for."  
>"Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I feel so silly. You and Mr. Potter were inseparable, it didn't add up." McGonagall said, her eyes not leaving the child. "Who's his mother?"<p>

"Hallie Griffiths. Well it's Black now. We've been married for almost three years." Sirius said grinning.

"Congratulations." McGonagall said sincerely, mustering up a small smile of her own.

"Sirius." Remus said suddenly. He pointed towards the corner of the room. "Look." A dog patronus had just sped into the room, stopping in front of Sirius. It opened its mouth and Hallie's panicked voice could be heard.

"The baby's coming."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"I've got a sister!" Harry announced happily as he arrived at the park where Tyler and Hermione were waiting for him. "Her name is Jacqueline but Padfoot says we're going to call her Jackie! She's really cute. Cuter than Noah was. Mummy gets to bring her home from the hospital tonight!"

"Oliver about the other day…." Hermione started hesitantly. Harry groaned, effectively cutting her off.

"Just drop it Hermione, please?"

"But Oliver," Hermione paused and bit her lip. "That is your real name right?"

"Of course." Harry said quickly, a little too quickly in Hermione's opinion.

"Oliver James do not lie to me." She said placing her hands on her lips, sounding very much like Hallie. Harry shuffled his feet nervously, trying not to look at Hermione. "Its not, is it? Its Harry." Silence. "Why did you lie to us?" More silence. "Harry?"

"Hermione give it a rest." Tyler butt in, much to Harry's relief. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about."

"But it's so strange! Why would he lie about his name? And what was with the newspaper? Why did Mr. Lupin freak out so much?"

"I don't know Hermione." Tyler sighed. "But he's still the same Oliver so why does it matter?"

"But he's not. His name is Harry!"

"We don't know that."

"It is." Harry whispered quietly, still not looking them in the eyes. "My name isn't Oliver Evans, its Harry Potter."

"Told you so." Hermione said, shooting a glare towards her neighbor.

"Harry Potter?" Tyler asked. "That's a way cooler name than Oliver Evans! Why would you lie about that?"

"He obviously didn't lie about it because he didn't like the name you prat! The newspaper, remember?"

"Right." As Tyler said this Harry glanced around the park. It was really crowded and none of the other kids were paying attention to the three of them.

"Guys listen. Sirius told me I couldn't tell you this but you need to know."

"Know what?" Hermione asked fearfully. What secret could her friend possibly have? "And who's Sirius?"

"Padfoot."

"I thought your dad's first name was Michael?" Tyler asked, his brow furrowed.

"My real name is Harry, his real name is Sirius. And he's not my dad."

"Not your dad?"

"Yeah. My dad is dead. So is my mum." Harry said frowning.

"But your Mum-"

"Hallie isn't my Mummy. Sorry I mean Julia."

"So your parents who really aren't your parents are not named Julia and Michael but Hallie and Sirius?" Hermione asked slowly. The words sounded crazy even to Harry's ears but he nodded.

"If they aren't your parents who are they?" Tyler asked, his eyes wide.

"My godparents." Harry answered. "They were best friends with my parents, Lily and James."

"Hey your middle name is James!" Tyler exclaimed

"So is Noah's. And Jackie's middle name is Lily." Harry said, smiling slightly. He could see a question bubbling on Hermione's lips and answered before she could open her mouth. "Yes their names are actually Jackie and Noah and yes Sirius and Hallie are actually their parents."

"But not yours?"  
>"Right." Harry confirmed. Hermione frowned.<p>

"I'm sorry but I'm still quite confused."

"Me too." Tyler added.

"My parents were killed when I was one by an evil man and somehow I survived. Padfoot was my Daddy's best friend and he knew that their friend Peter had helped the man that killed my parents so he went after him. Peter made sure the whole car park thought that it was Sirius who had helped the man before blowing it up and disappearing. Lots of people died and when the police arrived they thought it was Sirius so they took him away. Sirius broke out of jail and came to take me from where I had been left on my Mummy's sister's doorstep. I lived with him for four years before Hallie contacted us; she had been Padfoot's girlfriend before my parents died and my Mummy's best friend. This next part is funny. Moony, my Dad and Sirius' other best friend just happened to be my year one teacher. Of course he didn't know I was Harry because I looked like Oliver. I went to his house on Halloween and accidentally told him that my parents were dead. He figured out the truth and came to live with us. Now we are all hiding from the people who think Sirius kidnapped me, Hallie, and Remus." Harry finished his story and nearly laughed at the looks on his friends' faces. They were staring at him wide eyed, their jaws practically touching the floor. He was also rather impressed with himself that he managed to hide the fact that they were wizards.

"Blimey Harry are you really telling the truth?" Hermione asked when she finally found her voice.

"Why would I make that up?"

"Good point."

"I'm sorry." Tyler said quietly. "That sounds like a rubbish life."

"Its not so bad." Harry said with a shrug. "I got used to pretending to be somebody else when I wasn't home. Besides it's going to end soon! Padfoot went to talk to a man two nights ago who is going to try to clear his name."

"That's nice Harry."

"Well it's not final yet. We're still hiding. But Padfoot really doesn't want Jackie, Noah and me to live our lives in hiding."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Harry asked Hermione curiously.

"For telling us."

"You guys are my best friends. I would've told you sooner but Padfoot wouldn't let me."

"Your Dad, he's not dangerous is he?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hermione!" Tyler scolded.

"Its ok. Lots of people think he's a murderer but he's not I promise. He's just Padfoot." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded guiltily, clearly wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"Harry?" Tyler asked. "If your parents aren't Mr. and Mrs. Evans what do we call them?"

"Black." Harry answered. "Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"You know you actually look more like a Harry than an Oliver." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry laughed.

"This isn't actually what I look like! I have black hair and green eyes."

"Really? That's wicked."

"I'll show you sometime when we're not in public."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He asked, bracing himself for the interrogation to continue.

"Can we go see Jackie?" She asked excitedly. Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course! She's so cute. She has black hair and gray eyes like Sirius. You are just going to love her!" Harry gushed as they raced out of the parking lot and down the sidewalk to his house. Harry was giddy with happiness. His secret was out in the open and still had his best friends at his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was sitting in his office flipping through articles regarding the notorious Sirius Black. He was quite befuddled by the conversation he had just had with Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and was racking his brain for any indication that it had been a dream. His partner in the search for Black, Cornelius could not believe that the old man would suddenly suggest he was innocent. What he found even stranger was that Albus had refused to bequeath to him the source of this newfound information. Rubbing his temples he tossed aside the most recent article, concerning Remus Lupin and a young boy who bore a striking resemblance to Black. Just as he was about to blow out his candle and return home for bed, an owl came through the window carrying a rather large envelope addressed to him. His name was written in red crayon and the letters were big, clearly the writing of a child. Although he wanted nothing more than to retire to bed, his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully opened the envelope.

"Dear Mr. Fudge. I'd to start off by saying that I like your name. Fudge is one of my favorite sweets. My name is Harry Potter. I'm 8 years old but you probably already knew that. You also probably thought I was dead but now you're thinking that thought is just silly considering I'm writing to you. Mr. Dumbledore came by a couple minutes ago to tell Padfoot that you didn't believe that Sirius is innocent. I thought maybe if I sent you these I would be able to make you believe. Sirius doesn't know I'm sending this so if you could not tell him that would be great. He might take away my broom. Love, Harry." Fudge reread the letter before setting it gingerly on his desk. He peaked in the envelope and noticed a large stack of photos.

"This must be what the boy was talking about." He muttered as he pulled them out and surveyed the first one. It was a boy, probably 2 years old, sitting on the shoulders of a man that he immediately recognized as Sirius Black. His eyes narrowed until he looked at the little boy's face. He was grinning a toothy grin, and if the photo had been a wizard photo he definitely would have been laughing. A backwards baseball cap was covering his messy black hair and he was gripping Sirius' black hair with one hand and holding an apple in the other. Cornelius flipped the photo over and saw written in messy handwriting: _Harry (2) and Sirius. Apple picking, September 1982_. Setting the photo next to the letter he moved to the next one, confusion evident on his face. It was of the same boy, but he had aged a year or two. He was with a woman this time; Hallie Griffiths to be exact, and Fudge breathed a sigh of relief knowing the witch was still alive. Again all he saw were smiling faces. Flipping it over he saw yet another label: _Harry (5) and Hallie. Hallie moves in, September 1985. _

"What do you got there Minister?" A voice asked from the doorway, causing Fudge to jump and nearly drop the pictures. He looked up to see his assistant Emily Peters and wordlessly handed her the stack of pictures, too surprised to form a sentence. "Harry (6) and Noah. Noah James Black is born, June 1986." She frowned. "Sir what are these?"

"Harry Potter sent them to me." Cornelius whispered, the words registering in his mind for the first time. Emily laughed nervously.

"Harry Potter sent them to you?" She asked, clearly not believing him. He handed her the letter and watched as she read it over. "Sir what are you going to do?"

"Trace the letter of course."

"But sir," Emily said, clearly not certain about the idea. "Black would definitely have covered up his tracks."

"Did you read the letter? The child said that Black has no idea he's sending these. A child of 8 years old would not perform spells to cover up his tracks."

"You can't honestly believe Harry actually sent this letter? Black is clearly trying to make you think that he did."

"The handwriting is definitely that of a small boy and in the pictures he looks genuinely happy. I mean look at the most recent one." Cornelius said, handing the photo he was holding over to her. She surveyed it, a small smile forming on her lips. The picture was taken in a hospital and Hallie, who used be a friend of Emily's, was lying in the hospital bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. Harry was sitting cross-legged next to her, a small child of about two curled up in his lap. Remus was standing next to the bed, a hand on Harry's shoulder. Her smile faltered as her eyes flicked over the final figure in the picture. Sirius Black was in chair on the other side of the bed looking at his family, and even in the frozen muggle picture you could see his adoration for them in his eyes.

"Remus, Harry (7), Noah (2), Jackie, Hallie, and Sirius. Jacqueline Lily Black is born, June 1988." Emily said softly as she read the inscription on the back. She looked back up at her boss. "They named her after Lily."

"And the boy, Noah, his middle name is James. What kind of sick bastard would name his children after the people he murdered? It just doesn't add up."

"Are you saying you think he's innocent?" Emily asked in shock. "All because of some photos that supposedly came from Harry Potter? Who is 8 years old might I remind you."

"No. Albus came to visit this afternoon. He said that Black was framed and that he had never been the Potter's secret keeper, or a death eater. That he never murdered anyone. Apparently Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper and he got cornered by Sirius, panicked, blew up the street, and disappeared in the madness. Leaving Black alone, looking like he had done it."

"It makes sense." Emily admitted. "Black never seemed like the death eater type while we were at school and he James were inseparable. You never saw one without the other. I know anyone who knew them had a hard time believing that Sirius had betrayed the Potters."

"What do we do?"

"We find Black."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**Sorry its kind of short! I've been really busy lately. **

"You're not mad at me?" Harry asked, cuddling into Sirius' lap despite the fact that he was much too big to be doing so.

"Harry I'm disappointed that you disobeyed me but I'm not mad at you."

"They sound like the same thing to me." Harry grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Harry and that's why I'm not mad." Sirius explained softly, running a hand through the boy's black hair that reminded him so much of his best friend's. "Beside Tyler and Hermione were going to find out eventually, eh?"

"They needed to know. They're my best friends and I trust them."

"I know you do Prongslet. Lets just forget about it. Do you want some ice cream?" Sirius asked as he made to stand. Harry shook his head furiously and snuggled closer to his godfather.

"Can we just stay here? I'm tired." He asked quietly. Sirius nodded and lay back on the couch, Harry cuddled up against him. It made Harry wish he was 4 years old again before he was old enough to worry about what was going. He gripped the front of Padfoot's shirt as if they would prevent someone from coming and taking him away. There was a cry from upstairs and Sirius shifted, clearing getting ready to stand up. Harry frowned and remembered that when he was 4 years old he had also been an only child.

"Please don't go." Harry said forcefully and Sirius looked down at him, surprised to see that the boy was close to tears.

"Harry I have to. Jackie is crying."

"I know she is. But its always Jackie this and Noah that!" Harry said sitting up. "You never have time for me anymore!"

"Harry that's not-"

"Don't say it. Don't say it's not true because it is." Harry said angrily. "I swear sometimes when I ask you guys to do things with me you don't even hear me. It's like I don't exist. That's what you want isn't? You wish I didn't exist! Then you could have your perfect little life with your two children who didn't cause you to become a criminal. You wouldn't have to live in hiding and you wouldn't have to change your names or wear disguises. I wouldn't be the bloody orphan who you took in because my dead father had been your best friend. I see the way you look at me! It pains you to because I look just like him. If I left you could forget. You could forget about your past. Besides you three love Noah and Jackie more don't you? I bet you wouldn't even miss me. The second you had children, your real children, you didn't even need me." When Harry finished he was breathing heavy and glaring at his godfather. Sirius was looking at him stunned. How did one 8-year-old boy have this many feelings pent up inside of him?

"Harry you are my real son." Sirius said earnestly. Harry snorted.

"Last time I checked my last name wasn't Black."

"Do you want it to be?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. Harry's hard looked softened.

"You're offering?"

"If that's what you want."

"Well umm-"

"I didn't think so." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Its not that I don't want to be a Black. Its just my name, its all I have left of my parents." Harry explained quietly.

"Which is why we never changed it. You can still call me Dad if you want. You do half the time anyways."

"You don't think my parents would get mad? Like I'm forgetting them?" Harry asked nervously, his eyes shooting towards the sky as though asking for Lily and James' approval.

"Lily and James, they'll always be your biological parents and therefore they'll hold a special place in your heart. But Harry, they left you in our care and I know that if you wanted us to be your parents too they wouldn't mind. They're good sharers." Sirius said, as Harry snuggled into his lap once more.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Alright then. I love you Daddy." Harry said, giving a kiss on the cheek. Sirius blinked in surprise but found himself grinning. Although he had heard Harry call him Daddy before it always been because he was Oliver.

"I love you too son."

"I like the sound of that." Harry said grinning as well.

"Me too."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have to go get Jackie?"

"Mum can get her." Sirius said. "Want to watch Star Wars?"

"Yes!" Harry jumped up from Sirius' lap and ran to push his favorite tape into the VCR.

"And Harry?" Sirius asked as the boy sat back down on his lap. "The last thing we want is for you to feel like you're not part of the family. Just let me know next time you have a problem so we can fix before you explode on me. It was bloody scary."

"Sorry." Harry said, smiling sheepishly. "It won't happen again." As the opening credits started up, Harry and Sirius failed to hear the sound of a pop from outside their door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Do we just you know barge in there?" Emmeline asked with a nervous glance at the wooden door in front of her.

"Isn't that what we always do?" Kingsley responded. Emmeline bit her lip.

"They're our friends. It feels wrong. Can we knock?"

"Who says they'll answer the door? They are in hiding."

"Well if they don't answer _then _we can barge in." She pleaded. Kingsley sighed defeated and nodded. He took a step forward and raised his fist, pounding it twice on the door. Music that they had heard coming from in the house stopped and the sound of a baby's cry ripped through the air.

"Sirius!" A voice called from upstairs. "Could you get that?"

"Sure thing!" He a man's voice responded. There was a pause and then he continued. "Harry go get it."

"Dad…." A third voice whined. Kingsley and Emmeline froze when they realized the third speaker must be the young boy they'd been searching for for so many years.

"I'll keep the movie paused. Besides its probably Tyler and Hermione."

"Fine." Harry huffed. They heard footsteps coming down the hall, the anticipation nearly killing them, until the door was flung open. A small boy stood before them, his black hair disheveled and his green eyes looking very tired. He was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt that read 'Star Wars'. Clearly he'd woken up recently. He blinked in surprise when he saw the two wizards before him.

"You're not Tyler and Hermione." He said simply. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emmeline Vance and this is Kingsley Shacklebot. Are you Harry?"

"Yeah." The boy said skeptically. He turned his head so he was looking back towards the way he'd come. "Dad! Some people are at the door!" Kingsley and Emmeline looked at each other. Dad? Harry didn't have a Dad.

"I'll be right there!"

"Harry come play." When they heard this voice the two adults looked towards the stairs where a boy of about two was making his way down, gripping the railing. He too was still in pajamas.

"Noah not right now. Go play with Moony." Harry sighed. Noah frowned.

"Moony busy." He said with a pout.

"Mummy then?" Harry tried hopefully.

"Mummy busy. Daddy?" This time it was Harry's turn to frown.

"Dad and I are watching a movie."

"Noah too?" The toddler asked hopefully, his eyes shining. Harry looked torn. He really wanted to say no but the hopeful look on his brother's face made him change his mind.

"Sure Noah you can watch too."

"Yay!" The boy's face lit up into a toothy grin and he ran off down the hall, nearly colliding with a man who was leaving the room he was trying to enter. Emmeline froze when she noticed it was Sirius. A glance to her left told her Kingsley was tense too.

"Whoa watch it there bud." Sirius said with a chuckle, scooping the toddler into his arms. He tickled the boy's stomach before placing him back down on the floor. "Go into the kitchen. Daddy will be right there to get you some breakfast." He said. Noah nodded and ran off through a different door. Sirius looked up and noticed their visitors for the first time. His eyes widened and he paled noticeably.

"Emmeline, Kingsley. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, mustering all his strength and striding foreword. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You know perfectly well what we're doing here." Kingsley said coldly.

"Daddy?" Harry asked in a weak whisper. "Are these people going to take you away?"

"No Harry." Sirius said bending down to his level. "Can you go into the kitchen so I can have a little talk with them. There are some pop tarts in pantry. Make sure you share with Noah."

"Dad promise me they won't take you away from me." Harry said firmly.

"Harry I-"

"Promise me." He said with even more force.

"Harry I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best to make sure they don't. Whatever happens I need you to be strong. For Jackie and Noah. They're going to need you. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Harry said, his eyes filling with tears. He leapt foreword and wrapped his small arms around Sirius' waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius said, sounding as though he may cry himself. Harry detached himself from his father and ran off in the direction Noah had gone moments ago. Sirius turned back to the two Aurors at the door.

"Want to come in?" He asked awkwardly, gesturing to the space behind him. Emmeline and Kingsley glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Here is fine."

"Suit yourselves." He mumbled, looking down towards his bare feet. He chuckled at his pajamas, which were identical to Harry's, and smiled at the fact that his hair most likely didn't live up to its usual standards. "You should've told me you were coming. I would've made myself look presentable."

"Mr. Black this is not a time for jokes." Kingsley said, his voice still cold. Sirius frowned.

"I see you haven't spoken to Dumbledore recently."

"We have but the ministry fails to believe him."

"I see." Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. He smiled when he saw the two tense at his movement. "I don't have a wand with me, you know? Hallie hid them when Noah started walking."

"Hallie?" Emmeline asked, his voice softening slightly. "She's here?"

"Upstairs with Jackie."

"Jackie?"

"Our daughter. She's got a cold of some sort. She's been really fussy lately." Sirius said with a frown. "Anyways. I'm clearly not torturing anyone or plotting any murders so if you'll excuse me my son and I were in the middle of a movie."

"Not so fast Mr. Black." Kingsley said, raising his wand. "You're still a wanted fugitive."

"I'm innocent. Old Dumbles must have told you that." Sirius said with a grin.

"He mentioned it." Kingsley said coldly. "Doesn't mean its true."

"But it is!" Sirius said, tired of people not believing him. "I would never do anything to hurt anyone! Except maybe Pettigrew since he sold my best friends to Voldemort. Look you can give me Veritaserum or whatever but you're not going to find anything other than the fact that I'm innocent."

"I believe you."

"Emmeline!" Kingsley exclaimed. "You can't be so quick to let your guard down."

"But Kingsley does he look like a murder to you. He took the boy in and raised him and he started his own family. He never would've done that to James. Remember the pictures?"

"The pictures?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing. "What pictures?"

"That Harry sent us." She explained simply, pulling a fat envelope out of her cloak and handing it over to him.

"Harry!" Sirius called. "Could you come in here a second?"

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, emerging from the kitchen with a brown cinnamon sugar pop tart in his hand.

"Did you send these?" He asked calmly, knowing Harry was guilty by the look on his face.

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"Harry why?"

"Because I thought if people saw them they would believe you were innocent." Harry answered truthfully. "Its not right that nobody believes you."

"You're right Harry its not but that doesn't mean that you should've sent these. You could've asked me first."

"I know but I thought you wouldn't let me."

"That's right I probably wouldn't have. But Harry sending these letters could've caused someone to come take me away. You wouldn't want that would you?" Sirius asked, his voice still calm. Harry shook his head furiously as he started to cry. "So next time just ask me or Moony or Mum first ok?"

"Are they going to take you away?"

"I hope not. Go back into the kitchen. I'll be there in a second."

"But Dad-"

"No buts Harry. Please go." Sirius said. Harry nodded but before he could leave another pop sounded and all four heads turned towards the door. It flung open and Alastor Moony burst in.

"Whats taking so bloody long? Just arrest the guy and be done with it." He said, glaring towards his best two Aurors.

"But Alastor he's innocent." Emmeline said quickly. "You can't expect us to take in an innocent man."

"Sirius Black? Innocent?" He snorted, striding over to Sirius, shooting ropes out of his wand in order to bind the younger man's hands. "We've been searching for this guy for 7 years and he's standing right in front of you and you do nothing about it? He must of confunded you." Harry seemed to realize what was going on and burst into tears.

"Please don't take him away!" He cried, trying to pry the ropes off of Sirius hands. "Let him go!"

"Harry go back to the kitchen." Sirius said forcefully.

"Let! My! Dad! Go!" Harry yelled, pulling at the ropes even more furiously.

"Harry this man isn't is your father." Moody said, turning to the child. "He's a criminal and the reason you don't have a father."

"Sirius?" Came a voice from the stairwell. "Sirius whats going on?"

"Hallie go back upstairs." Sirius said. When she didn't make to move he gave her a pleading look. "Now."

"Alastor let go of him!" Hallie said, ignoring Sirius as she bounded down the steps. "Alastor now. I know you think he's a criminal but he's innocent. I promise."

"Great he's confunded you too." Moody grumbled. He opened the door and steered Sirius towards it. "Emmeline, Kingsley, finish things up here and I'll meet you back at the ministry."

"Alastor you can't. He's innocent." Kingsley commanded, surprising everyone. Moody snorted once more.

"Nutters. The lot of you."

"Dad please don't go!" Harry wailed, struggling to get to Sirius, but failing since Hallie was holding him back. "You can't take him!"

"Harry be strong remember?" Sirius said, not bothering to hide the fact that he was crying. "You're the man of this house now."

"I can't." Harry whimpered.

"You can. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry barely got the words out before Alastor closed door and his father was gone. He turned, burying his face into Hallie's stomach, and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

"So.." Emmeline said awkwardly, turning to face Harry and Hallie as the door closed behind her boss. "We better get going."

"Going where?" Hallie asked, fighting back tears as she stroked Harry's hair.

"To the ministry." Kingsley answered, looking uncomfortable. "You're going to need to testify."

"Testify?" Hallie asked, her brow creasing. "Who will stay with the kids?"

"Well actually they need to testify too." Kingsley answered. His eyes glanced over Harry who was still sobbing. "Well just Harry. The others are too young."

"Are you saying Harry has to be a witness in his own Godfather's case? Can't you see he's already distraught enough?" Hallie demanded, trying to keep her voice even in order not to frighten Harry.

"Mum?" Harry asked in between sobs. "Whats testify?"

"Mum?" Hallie mused to herself before answering, "Don't worry about it. Can you go get Moony?"

"Okay." Harry answered with a sniffle, wanting to get away from the mean people who took Sirius as fast as possible. He rushed up the stairs two at a time and knocked softly on the Remus' door. The classical music that could be heard turned off and the door swung open. Remus' face immediately creased in concern.

"Harry? Whats wrong?"

"They," Harry took a deep breath, "Took," and another. "Sirius."

"Who took Sirius?" Remus asked, his eyes widening.

"A mean man with a weird eye and a scar." Harry answered. "His name kind of sounded like yours. And, and, and he came and he took Sirius!"

"Where's Hallie?"

"Talking to other people who-" Harry trailed off with another sob and wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' waist. The werewolf hoisted the boy on to his hip, and tried to ignore the fact that Harry was much heavier than he used to be.

"I'm going to fix this Prongslet." Remus muttered in his ear as he took of down the stairs as fast as he could while holding an 8-year-old boy.

"Remus!" Hallie sighed in relief when he appeared in the entrance hall. "He's gone. Moody came and took him away and they want Harry to testify."

"Harry! But he's just a child. That can't be legal."

"Well actually a child just has to be able to think and speak for himself in order to testify." Emmeline answered quietly. "And I'm on your side but having him there may be a huge help to Sirius."

"How so?"

"Well the ministry will go crazy just seeing that Harry is alive." Kingsley answered. "If they see that he's been happy too..." Kingsley trailed off and looked at child who was far from happy at the moment. He turned back to Remus. "We should really get going. Is there anyone you can call to watch the kids?"

"Well Mrs. Granger is always willing." Hallie said. "I'll go give her a ring." As Hallie disappeared from the room, Remus put Harry down and told him to go tell Noah they would be leaving. Harry sniffled but obeyed and fled the room.

"If you deprive these children of growing up without a loving mother and father I will see to you it that something happens to you." Remus growled the second they were gone. "Harry has been through so much and Sirius is the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Remus we agree with you. We aren't the bad guys." Emmeline said, her lower lip quivering. "At this point there's nothing the two of us can do."

"You came here didn't you?" Remus said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, yes. But only because it was our job."

"I suppose so. I just, don't want to see my best friend imprisoned again." Remus explained, his face softening. Kingsley looked at him solemnly.

"You know if Sirius is convicted you most likely will be too?"

"And the kids?"

"Harry will go to his Aunt and Uncle and Noah and Jacqueline will be sent to their godfather or godmother."

"What if that's me?"

"I figured as much." Kinsley answered with a sigh. "Adoption most likely."

"Adoption? Well why can't Harry be adopted too? I met Petunia, Lily's sister, a couple of times and she's horrid. She hates magic."

"He's only a child. She'll treat him fine."

"You don't know her. She treated Lily poorly her whole life and refused to come to the wedding when they got married. She's never even met Harry."

"She'll be right over." Hallie said, emerging from the kitchen, Noah on her hip, and Harry trailing behind her. "Say bye bye to Uncle Moony."

"Bye Moony I love you." Noah said, waving his fat fist. Remus smiled slightly.

"I love you too Noah."

"Where going?" Noah asked, cocking his head to one side.

"To see Daddy. We'll be back soon." Remus explained, praying that he wasn't lying.

"Harry stay?"

"No buddy. Harry has to come with us." With this the toddler's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Noah come?"

"No you have to stay here with Mrs. Granger. You like her right?" Moony asked. Noah nodded but still looked quite upset.

"She nice. I miss Moony and Harry and Mummy."

"I know. We'll miss you too." Hallie said. "Be good okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Noah." Harry said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his brother's cheek. Hallie rushed upstairs to check on Jackie and put Noah down for his nap while the others waited in an uncomfortable silence. After 5 minutes there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Granger bustled in. She said a brief hello to Harry and Remus before heading up the stairs. Hallie came back down seconds later.

"Alright we can go now." She said, taking hold of one of Harry's hands as Remus grabbed the other.

"Ready Harry?" Remus asked. Harry didn't respond but gave Remus' hands a tight squeeze. Kingsley reached for their arms and Harry was overcome by the feeling of Apparition that he really didn't like. They appeared inside a bathroom, which he found quite strange. What was even stranger was when Remus told him to step into the toilet. Harry pulled the chain and disappeared, stumbling out of a fireplace. Remus was there to catch him.

"Where are we?" He asked in a frightened voice as Hallie appeared behind him.

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Its so big. Do I have to testify in front of all these people?"

"No. Just some of them. Are you scared?"

"Yes. Are you?"  
>"Yes." Remus answered truthfully. Harry bit his lip.<p>

"So its okay to be scared?" Remus surveyed the little boy and squeezed his hand.

"Harry," He started quietly. "I'd be worried about you if you weren't scared."

An hour later found Harry sitting in an uncomfortable chair, in the middle of a circular room, surrounded by hundreds of wide eyes. His own eyes scanned the crowd before resting on Sirius, chained up and looking solemn, and then on Remus, looking as nervous as he felt. A man stepped forward and kneeled in front of Harry tentatively.

"Hi."

"Hi." Harry replied nervously.

"I have this potion that I want you to drink." The man explained softly. "Can you do that?"

"Does it taste bad?" Harry asked quietly, becoming bewildered when he heard the crowd laugh. The man chuckled too.

"Just a little."

"Oh." He glanced again at Sirius who gave him an encouraging nod. "Alright."

"Good boy." He took the jar from the man and swallowed the clear liquid. It slid down his throat like a bar of soap and made him shudder. The man stood up and took a step back.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Is that ok?" He asked. Harry nodded. "What is your name?" Harry looked at him skeptically. These were easy questions.

"Harry James Potter."

"When were you born?"

"July 31st 1980."

"Who were your parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

"They died when you were one, correct?" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

"Yes."

"Who has been taking care of you since then?"

"Sirius and Hallie Black and Remus Lupin." Harry answered with a small smile.

"Do you like living with them?"

"Yes." Harry answered, very aware that everybody seemed to lean forward as he did so. He gripped the edge of the seat and looked at Sirius who grinned at him. Harry grinned back but frowned once again as he turned back to the man.

"Have they ever hurt you?"

"No. Never."

"Are you aware that Sirius betrayed your parents?" He asked, and then added. "Do you know what betrayed means?"

"Yes." Harry answered and the man smiled. Harry quickly added, "To the second question. Sirius didn't betray my parents."

"Then who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replied. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. People were whispering things along the line of, "so Sirius wasn't lying." Harry was starting to feel like he was in a TV show.

"But Sirius killed Peter." Harry was liking this man less and less.

"No he didn't. Peter escaped. My Dad would never hurt anyone."

"Your Dad?"

"Sirius. This morning I asked him if I could call him and Hallie, Mum and Dad."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me that he already viewed me as a son but since my last name was one of the only things I had left of my parents he didn't know if I would want to be a Black. So we agreed that I would stay a Potter but he would still be my Dad." Harry said quickly. This time he practically "awww'd" along with the crowd it was so predictable.

"So he's innocent?"

"Yes."

"You're positive."

"100 percent."

"Anything else to say?"

"I just want my Dad back." Harry admitted quietly. Dumbledore stepped out of the crowd and faced a section of it.

"Harry's answers matched Hallie's, Sirius', and Remus' perfectly. It is clear that the adults weren't overcoming the powers of Veritaserum but telling the truth." A mummer of agreement flew through the crowd.

"All who believe Sirius Black is innocent?" The judge asked. A majority of the hands flew into the air and Dumbledore hid his smile. "Those who believe he is guilty?" 3 hands shot up, including that of the man who had interrogated Harry. "The jury has come to a decision. The accused is found not guilty." Harry wasn't exactly sure what the words meant but he realized it was a good thing when the chains disappeared from around Sirius' hand and he came leaping over, scooping the boy up in a hug. Harry was so happy, the aww that followed didn't annoy him in the slightest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry that took so long. Writers block I guess. This may be the last chapter but I haven't decided. Let me know if you want me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this!**

_**Three Years Later**_

The September wind blew as a van bumped along the road. Harry Potter was seated inside, buzzing with excitement. Soon they would be arriving at Kings Cross station and he would be on the Hogwarts Express, heading to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mum?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat. "Are we almost there?"

"10 minutes Harry." Hallie answered with a chuckle. "Would you calm down?"

"Dad drive faster." Harry demanded, before slumping back in his seat. Sirius just rolled his eyes as Harry turned his head towards the window.

"Mum!" Noah complained. "Jackie hit me."

"Did not." The three year old defended, crossing her arms angrily across her chest. Noah stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did too."

"Don't argue." Sirius sighed. "Driving was never really my thing and I don't need the distraction. Jackie sweetie why don't you color Harry a picture before he leaves?"

"Does Harry have to leave?" She asked, her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I'll be back." Harry said reassuringly, trying to avoid looking at his sister.

"Can I go too?" Noah inquired.

"If Noah gets to go they so do I!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Noah is not going sweetheart and neither are you." Hallie said, twisting around in her seat to look at her two children. "But you know what guys? In a couple of weeks the new baby will be here and you'll be so busy you'll hardly realize Harry is gone."

"I don't want a baby!" Jackie said. "I want Harry."

"Its not like I'm leaving forever Jackie. I'll be back before you know it." Harry said. "And I'll write you all the time."

"But I can't read."

"I can read them to you!" Noah said proudly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure Noah. If I write to you about cats, bats, and rats." Noah frowned.

"No! Those aren't the only words I can read."

"Fine the letter will say: Dear Noah, I cat the rat and it bat. Then you will be able to read it. Except not really because you wouldn't know what dear was."

"Harry stop teasing your brother. You're a wonderful reader Noah." Hallie said, shooting Harry a look that told him to be quiet. Noah smiled.

"See Harry? I'm a wonderful reader. Mummy says so."

"We're here!" Sirius announced happily, glad to finally be able to get out of the car. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran around to the other side in order to help Jackie out of her car seat.

"Thanks Harry." She said, gripping his hand as they waited outside the car for Sirius to grab Harry's trunk.

"Jackie don't let go of Harry's hand. It's a busy parking lot." Hallie ordered. "Here Noah take mine."

"Mum!" Noah whined. She sent him a look and he obeyed. Sirius hustled after his family, pushing a trolley in front of him. Stares followed them as they pushed their way through the crowd towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright Harry." Sirius said as they came to a halt in front of it. "Give me Jackie and go on through."

"I have to go first?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide as he stared at the very solid looking wall.

"You'll be just fine Harry. Everyone is nervous their first time." Sirius explained calmly. "And we'll come through right after you."

"Okay." Harry said slowly, still not really sure about the concept.

"Here take the trolley." Sirius said, pushing it towards Harry as he scooped up Jackie and placed her on his hip. "See you on the other side."

"See you." Harry said lamely, swallowing over the lump in his throat. He took of at a run, wincing right before he hit the wall but found he didn't hit it at all. Sitting before him was a great scarlet train with _The Hogwarts Express _written in elegant gold writing. "Wow." He breathed, pushing his trolley forward as wizards bustled about around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sirius.

"It's a brilliant isn't it?" He asked with a grin. Harry nodded, his eyes turning back to the train.

"Ten minutes until 11." Hallie informed them as she appeared through the barrier with Noah. "Harry you better get your trunk on the train."

"Want some help?" Sirius asked. Harry bit his lip. On one hand he was embarrassed to have his father help him but on the other he didn't want to be left alone quite yet. The second fear was more prominent so he nodded and slipped his hand into Sirius'. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything for which Harry was grateful. They returned 5 minutes later to find Hallie, Noah, and Jackie, talking to Hermione and her parents.

"Harry!" She called, waving when she spotted him. She dashed forward and threw her arms around his neck. "Harry can you believe it? We're off to Hogwarts!"

"Hermione I can't breathe." Harry chocked. The bushy haired girl withdrew her arms quickly and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Its alright Hermione." Harry said giving her a smile. "I've known you since we were kids. I'm quite used to it." Hermione's blush deepened but she managed to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Four minutes Harry." Sirius said, coming up next to him. "Give your old man a hug."

"Dad." Harry warned, glancing at Hermione.

"Oh like I'm not usually embarrassing around Hermione." Sirius said with a laugh. Hermione giggled. "Besides I think Hermione's parents want to say goodbye to her."

"You'll write won't you?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione was out of earshot. Sirius nodded. "I'm going to miss you Padfoot."

"I'm going to miss you too Prongslet." Sirius said, pulling Harry in for a hug. He kissed the top of his head. "Your dad, James, he would be so proud of you Harry." Harry simply smiled, knowing if he opened his mouth to speak his words would be shaky. He lifted his arm to his face and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Don't cry Prongslet."

"But Padfoot, you're crying." Harry pointed out. Sirius looked bewildered and raised a hand to his cheek, surprised to find it wet with tears.

"So I am." Sirius said, giving Harry a sad smile. "I'm just going to miss you so much." He gave him one last hug. "There's a surprise for you in your trunk. Don't open it until you get to school."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Sirius said with a chuckle. "I'll see you at Christmas Harry."

"Bye Dad." He said, as he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down to see Jackie.

"Don't go Harry." She pleaded, sticking out her lower lip.

"I have to Jack. I'll see you at Christmas." He said lifting her into his arms and giving her a tight hug. He kissed her cheek and handed her off to Sirius. He looked at Noah and opened his arms. "Get over here!" Noah smiled and ran into his brother's arms. Pulling back, Harry saw tears and Noah's eyes.

"Bye Harry." He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Bye Noah." Harry said. "I'll write to you. I promise. And I'll bring you back something really cool." Noah grinned and moved over to take hold of Sirius' hand. The first warning whistle blew and Harry gave Hallie a quick hug. "I'll miss you Mum."

"I'll miss you too Harry." She gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "Get good grades. Make your Mum proud." Harry knew she was referring to Lily and he nodded.

"Ready Harry?" Hermione asked coming up next to him. He was relieved to notice her eyes were watery as well. He nodded. The whistle blew a final time and they jumped on the train, turning around to give their families one last wave before heading off down the corridor to find a compartment. They finally found one, occupied only by a red headed boy who looked to be a first year as well.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked, pointing to the empty seats across from him. The boy nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat. Harry nodded. He hated attention. "Do you really live with Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Wicked." Ron said, leaning back in his seat. The compartment door opened and two red headed twins appeared.

"Ron can we borrow you for a second?" The first one asked. Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione before looking back at his brothers and nodding. Once the door closed behind him Hermione turned to Harry.

"He's no Tyler."

"I miss him already." Harry agreed, slumping back in his seat.

"We'll see him at Christmas." Hermione said hopefully, slumping back as well. "At least we have each other." Harry nodded in agreement.

"At least we have each other."


	17. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

Epilogue: 10 years later

Harry Potter ran a hand nervously through his hair and pulled at the collar of his shirt. The August sun was beating down on him and he felt uncomfortably hot in his tuxedo. He looked to his left and saw that Tyler looked just as uncomfortable as him. He was fanning himself slightly with his hand but he paused and shot a grin at Harry when he caught his eye. Harry smiled meekly back and turned to look out into the audience. Just as he did so Ron and Hermione came strolling down the aisle, followed closely by Neville and Luna, and finally Noah and Jackie, the former of whom high fived Harry before taking his place next to Neville on Harry's left. Harry smiled when Teddy and Emma rounded the corner and began to make their way up the aisle, Caitlin tossing flowers as she went. Teddy's hair was Potter black for the occasion and he looked as though he could be Emma's twin.

It all suddenly became very real to Harry. He was getting married. Today. In a matter of seconds it would be Ginny and Arthur who rounded the corner and then he would be a married man! The thought brought a smile to his face but also kicked his nerves into full gear. However all his thoughts were forgotten when he caught a glimpse of Ginny in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely radiant and she beamed at him, vanishing any worries that he had. She reached the front and unhooked her arm from Arthur's, reaching instead to grasp Harry's hands.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, leaning close to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, her smile growing, if possible, larger. They turned their attention to the wizard before them who was ministering the ceremony. As the ceremony proceeded Harry completely forgot about how nervous he had been seconds ago, and how hot he was in his tuxedo, and focused solely on Ginny. Soon the words he'd been waiting to hear were uttered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Applause broke out across the lawn of the Burrow as he leaned in and shared his first kiss with Ginny as husband and wife. He was now officially a married man. Something that was weird for him to say, even mentally. He clasped Ginny's hand in his and turned to the face the crowd, finding the faces of his family in the first row. Sirius beamed at him, his arm around Hallie who was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Remus sat next to her, his son Teddy on his lap, and his very pregnant wife Tonks on his other side. Harry's identical twin brothers Lucas and Leo, who were about to celebrate their 10th birthdays, caught Harry's eye and waved enthusiastically. He was searching the crowd for his final sibling when he felt something wrap around his legs and looked down to see Emma grinning up at him. Harry chuckled and lifted her up, placing her on his hip.

"You were a beautiful flower girl." He told the four year old, placing a kiss on her nose. She giggled and reciprocated the kiss.

"You were a handsome groom."

"Why thank you." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Hi Mrs. Potter." Emma said, turning to Ginny. Ginny laughed.

"I like the sound of that Miss Black."

"Me too." Emma said, laying her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. Emma perked up immediately, and nodded enthusiastically at her older brother. Ginny gave Harry a questioning look but before he could answer Emma began to address the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The crowd broke into applause once more and Harry and Ginny headed down the aisle, Emma still perched on Harry's hip. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed and then the crowd itself. Twenty minutes later the reception was in full swing and Harry found himself searching for Sirius in the crowd.

"Prongslet!" Harry turned to see that Sirius had found him first.

"Padfoot!" Harry said, wrapping his arms tightly around his Dad.

"My son, Harry Potter, a married man." Sirius sniffed, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Glad you had so much faith in me Dad." Harry said with a chuckle. "Where's Mum?" He continued, craning his neck to search the crowd.

"She went to find Em a different pair of shoes. Hers were uncomfortable apparently." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Speaking of where people are, you haven't seen Luke and Leo have you?"

"Nope. But I'd follow the noise of firecrackers or the smell of dungbombs. Check under the tables as well, they like to reach out and grab people. I have to admit that people's reactions are pretty funny."

"Great." Sirius said, throwing his hands up, a slight smirk on his face.

"They are their father's sons."

"Yeah well Noah never acted like this."

"He inherited a um different quality." Harry said, coughing awkward. He nodded towards Noah, who at the moment had his tongue down his girlfriend's throat. Sirius followed his gaze and groaned.

"Oi! Noah! Get a room!" He yelled, causing a couple people in the vicinity to giggle. Noah and Caitlin sprang apart, but rather than being abashed at being called out Noah just smirked at his father and grabbed Caitlin's hand, pulling her through the crowd behind him. Sirius turned to Harry. "I better go follow him and make sure he's not actually listening to my suggestion. Hallie will have a cow if she finds them. Congrats again mate. I'm so proud of you."

Harry shook his head as his godfather ran off into the crowd. Moments later Tyler came up to him. He'd lost his jacket and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and grinned at him.

"Congrats mate." He said. "Wizard weddings are way better than muggle ones by the way. I mean you have an actual giant here! Unbelievable."

"He's half giant actually." Harry said, chuckling at his friend's amazement.

"Whatever. He's still like 10 feet tall." Tyler said, shaking his head. "How does it feel to be a married man?"

"Not much different." Harry admitted with shrug.

"No duh. You and Ginny were practically married before this little shindig. I swear I never saw you two apart."

"It was the war. It messed with everything." Harry said solemnly. Tyler's smile faded and he nodded his head, unable to find words to say. Luckily their silence was broken when Teddy and Emma came bounding up to them, Victoire toddling behind them. Teddy's hair was blonde, Victoire's favorite as it was the color of her own hair.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Tyler!" He shouted gleefully. "Did I do a good job as Wing Bearer?" He asked, grinning at them.

"Ring Bearer." Harry corrected and Teddy frowned.

"Wing Bearer. That's what I said."  
>"Yes Teddy you did a wonderful job. Best Wing Bearer there is!" Tyler said, scooping up the little boy and proceeding to tickle him.<p>

"Was I good flower girl?" Emma asked, eyeing Teddy jealously.

"Of course sweetheart." Harry answered, lifting his sister and goddaughter. Emma beamed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Victoire up too!" The two year old whined, frowning from her spot on the ground. Harry chuckled and lifted Victoire up onto his other hip, grateful that neither of them was very heavy.

"Harry?" Emma asked. "Now that you're married are you going to stop living with us?"

"Yeah Emma. But I won't live too far away and whenever you're missing me you can ask Mum, Dad, Lucas, or Leo to floo you over to my house."

"Daddy says when I'm 5 he might let me floo by myself!"

"Well then I expect a visit from you in January Emma Lucia."

"I'll be there Harry James." Emma said, grinning at her favorite brother. Harry grinned back but turned away when he heard a giggle and he looked over to see Teddy perched on Tyler's shoulders, arms wrapped tightly around the older boy's head, squealing with laughter as Tyler spun quickly in circles.

"Me too Harry!" Emma exclaimed, noticing Teddy as well.

"Me too!" Victoire added.

"Not now guys. I'm going to go find my wife but if you go find Noah he may be up to it." Harry said, placing the two girls on the ground. Emma took Victoire's hand and took of into the crowd, shouting Noah's name as she went. Harry took off as well, but in the opposite direction and finally found Ginny speaking to her mother and father.

"Hey Gin." He said, coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey Husband." Ginny said with a giggle.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"I'll never get tired of saying it."

"Congratulations Harry." Arthur piped up, coughing awkwardly.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now I like the sound of that." Arthur exclaimed, pulling Harry into a hug. "I couldn't think of anyone better for my daughter."

"It means a lot to hear you say that." Harry said, grinning at the balding wizard.

"Welcome to the family Harry." Molly said, pulling him into a hug as well.

"Thanks Mum." Hearing Harry say this brought tears to Molly's eyes and she grinned at Harry one last time before bustling off with her husband to go check on the food inside.

"This is overwhelming." Ginny said, motioning to the hundreds of people that had come to attend their wedding.

"That's what you get for marrying the Chosen One." Harry said with a smirk.

"You prat." Ginny said, hitting him across the arm, a smile on her face. "Anyways think we can ship out early. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Believe me baby neither can I." Harry said, waggling his eyebrows. Ginny hit him again but a small laugh escaped her. "So you want to ditch our own wedding reception? Don't you think people will notice that we're gone?"

"You forgot someone has an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah that will get us out of here but they'll go to cut the cake and be like where's the bride and groom?"

"True. I'm just tired of people I don't know coming up and offering their congratulations." Ginny said with a grown.

"It'll be worse when we have a baby. I was serious when I said it was you got for marrying the Chosen One."

"I know. But it was worth it." Ginny said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "So we can't leave?"

"Nope." Harry said with a laugh. He took Ginny's hand in his. "But I won't leave your side the whole night. I promise."

"You're the best Harry."

"That's what I've been told." Harry said, smirking once again. Ginny laughed again and the two set out through the crowd to make their way to the dance floor. He took Ginny's hand in his and placed a hand on her waist. "Now I'm rubbish at dancing so don't laugh."

"I won't I promise."

"Good." Harry whispered. As they swayed to the music the dance floor slowly started to fill. Hallie and Sirius were the first to join them, followed closely by Remus and Tonks and Noah and Caitlin. Even Teddy and Emma came up, glancing at the adults repeatedly to mirror what they were doing. When the song ended Sirius approached Harry, a sad smile on his face.

"Your Mum and Dad would be so proud." He told Harry. Harry smiled and glanced up at the sky, now orange with sunset, before turning back to Sirius.

"They are proud."


End file.
